


My Best Friend and My Sister

by AllAnderControl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, I like the Wynonna-Nicole friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAnderControl/pseuds/AllAnderControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna's first year at Hogwarts brings a few interesting facts to light. Best friends make the year more bearable.<br/>-<br/>Nicole realises her crush on her best friend's sister. But the boyfriend and the sister are tough barriers to pass.<br/>-<br/>A sort of night time adventure leads to a few things being revealed.<br/>-<br/>A trip to the Shrieking Shack also reveals a few secrets.<br/>-<br/>Secrets out and Nicole gets a broken nose for her troubles.<br/>-<br/>Holidays are over and exams take up Nicole's time. Three days of it, however are spent in the hospital.<br/>-<br/>Time for Waverly to confront her demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any suggestions, hit me up on tumblr - allandercontrol

The Earp family had a long standing history in the wizarding world, in the late 19th century Wyatt Earp helped disband and defeat one of the most diabolical wizard organisations that century had faced, Lord Voldemort himself had based his infamous Death Eaters off of some of their traits. Recently, however, the Earps have had a little trouble living up to famous namesake. 

The last male in the Earp family line, Ward, became an Auror after he graduated Hogwarts but after the birth of his first daughter, Willa, his dependence had changed from catching and prosecuting Death Eaters to keeping away from danger in the fear that they would attack his family like how He Who Must Not Be Named attacked the Potter family. 

Ward's happiness deteriorated over time, after the birth of the third Earp child, Waverly, Ward became more aggravated and angry especially when it came to anything Waverly did. The middle child, Wynonna had noticed her fathers change in mood whenever Waverly did anything and tried everything she could to make Waverly feel accepted by the family even if Ward wouldn't. 

Their mother had left them when they had turned 6 (Willa), 5 (Wynonna) and 4 (Waverly). Not being able to handle Ward's fists anymore, she bolted first chance she got and Ward made no excuse for her. No "she's on holiday," no "she's passed away," just "she's gone and she isn't coming back." With a small glare towards Waverly. 

Wynonna had noticed even more how her father didn't bother with Waverly when Willa went off to Hogwarts. Waverly, for her part, adored her father even though the last birthday present she got off him was a muggle scooter with 'Rachel' scratched into the handle for her 7th birthday and even that was two months late. But she was starved for attention and craved any sort of affection she got from him so instantly forgave and buzzed off of it. 

When it came round for Wynonna to leave for Hogwarts, she'd be telling lies if she were to have said that she never considered being late for the train so she could stay and keep an eye on Waverly. 

"Write to me every day," she whispered in Waverly's ear, quiet enough that her father couldn't hear, "if anything happens I want to know, at the end of the day write to me telling me how it was, how he is."

Waverly nodded through tear filled eyes, "can't I come with?" Her voice broke as she replied.

Wynonna shook her head, "no, but you'll be here next year so you'll have to read all Willa's old books so you'll be smarter than everyone else here."

"Really?" Waverly grinned, "even smarter than you?"

"Baby girl, you're already smarter than me!" 

They both giggled and hugged each other one last time before Ward prized them apart and hugged Wynonna himself before shooing her onto the train. When finding an open space, she stuck her head out of the window and waved to her tiny family, Willa next to her. Waverly crying broke her heart and what really stung was her father not doing anything to comfort her in fact he roughly grabbed her wrist and sharply told her to stop crying. 

The train set off and Kings Cross was a blurry vision before Willa walked into a nearby compartment with Wynonna in tow. She sat in the corner and watched as Willa poured herself into a boy who was ready and waiting for her. 

Giggling and smiling at everything he said, Willa was trying too hard and Wynonna knew it, but if she were to have said anything she's be ushered out and forced to find a new place to wait the next few hours until getting to Hogwarts. 

"I'm going to be on the Slytherin team this year." The boy exclaimed, proudly. 

"Oh Bobo, you're going to be amazing," Willa batted her eyes, "what position?"

"Seeker." Bobo grinned. 

Wynonna snorted, she'd never seen Bobo play before but he certainly didn't have the seekers small physique. She'd snorted too loud apparently because both sets of eyes snapped towards her.

"What do you mean by that?" Willa asked, a slight venomous glint in her voice. 

Wynonna shrugged, "nothing, just, he's got more of a beaters build, seekers are supposed to be small and agile."

"And you don't think I could do that? I've been catching things since before you knew magic was real." Bobo snapped his fingers towards her making her roll her eyes. 

"Yeah, I don't think colds count." Was the last thing Wynonna remembers before being physically thrown out of the compartment. 

Laughing to herself, she picked up her travel bag that was also thrown out with her and made her way down the back of the train to find somewhere to sit. She finally found somewhere at the very back of the train with three other people inside, she guessed they were first years by the slight nervous tones in their voices. 

"Hey," she opened the door, "you mind if I sit here? My sister and the dude she likes just kicked me out."

"Yeah, sure." The redheaded girl smiled to her and gestured to the empty seat besides her, "I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught."

Wynonna smirked and sat down, extending her hand to the girl, "Wynonna Earp." 

The girl shook her hand as the two boys gapped at their new inhabitant, "Earp?" One had gasped.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, "yes, Earp as in Wyatt Earp, are you gunna tell me your names or am I going to have to make them up?"

The larger of the two boys scratched the back of his head, "I'm Xavier Dolls, but my friends just call me Dolls."

"And I am Doc Holliday." The other boy grinned, his eyes expressed freedom and mischief. 

There was a small awkward silence after they introduced themselves that was filled after the sweets trolley had passed them, all together they had enough to have at least one of everything from the trolley, Nicole buying most of it. 

"So," Wynonna started with her mouth half full of a chocolate frog, "what are you like in the muggle world? Are you rich or something?" She asked Nicole.

"Sort of," she shrugged back, "my mum and dad co-own a chain fitness gym, so they over compensated when it came to changing over the money."

"Not like we're complaining." Doc laughed, then pulled a face as he ate a purple Every Flavour Bean.

Dolls laughed, "what flavour is that?"

"Black current," Doc gulped down a mouthful of orange soda, (Nicole brought at least six for the train ride) before tossing another into his mouth, "I hate back current, this one is... Liver, I like liver."

"Lemme try," Nicole eagerly launched her hand into the small box in Docs hand before throwing one into her mouth and gagging and downing her bottle of orange soda, "that was disgusting, it tasted like anchovies."

The rest of the train ride consisted of laughing and speculating which house they'd be placed into, Nicole being the only one who hasn't a clue about the houses just nodded along and hoped to be placed in the same house as her new found friends. 

In the queue waiting to get into the Great Hall, a few more fellow first years gasped at the sight of an Earp and a few others made snide remarks that not only was quickly shot down by Wynonna, but also by her new companions, Nicole, Dolls and Doc. 

Nerves settled into the four once the professor was reading out names for the sorting hat.

"So, it just goes on your head and shouts out a house? Like a lucky dip? Like, how does it know which house you belong in?" Nicole whispered to Wynonna.

"I'm not sure, I think it just reads your mind and scans your personality." Wynonna whispers back just in time to hear "John Henry Holliday." Being called out by the teacher.

Doc smiled at his three friends and swaggered over to the stool before the hat was placed on his head, a few seconds later the hat cried out, "Gryffindor!" And the middle table on the left cheered as he hopped down, winked at Dolls and sat next to a girl with long blonde hair. 

A few other later and "Xavier Dolls." Was called out. Looking like he was about to hurl and faint, Dolls made his way to the stool before jumping on and nearly falling off, it had barely touched his head before it cried out, "Ravenclaw!" And the table on the far left cheered him over. 

Wynonna was feeling even more nervous as Nicole's name was read out, hoping and praying that she'd be placed in Gryffindor along with Doc. 

Anxiety ripping through her body as she sat down, Nicole tried to look confident as the hat was placed on her head. "So," it whispered into her ear, "there are two places that would suit you perfectly, but I must know, which house do you prefer?"

"I don't know, you're the professional, you tell me." She whispered. 

"I'd say Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw is an option and if I look deeper, Gryffindor is a great option too. You'd do well in Hufflepuff." It echoed around her head. 

"Then give me Hufflepuff." She confidently whispered back. 

"Hufflepuff!" It exclaimed to the hall and the table next to Gryffindor on the right cheered her as she made her way over. 

Wynonna was the last of the first years to be called, they hadn't gone in alphabetical order and instead went on who was written down first, the hall silenced when her name was called, just like it had when Willa's name was called last year. She made her way up to the stool and nearly tripped as she sat down. 

The hat was placed on her head, but fell over her eyes, she preferred it that way, she wouldn't have to look at anyone ogling her, "ah, another Earp," it gasped out, "you're harder to place than your sister, you can go anywhere, you have an intelligence that is unique, you have fierce loyalty in your bones, you are a master of cunning and I can feel your bravery vibrating through your skin, so, where to put you?"

Wynonna knew her sister had been placed into Slytherin, but didn't want to be in there herself, she could easily handle being in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but she couldn't be in Slytherin. 

"I can do any but the one my sister is in." She whispered back, a guilty look on her face, if it wasn't for the fact that Willa was horrible to Waverly when they were growing up, then Wynonna wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, it's a great house with a rich history but she didn't want to be with her sister 24/7. 

"I think Gryffindor would be the perfect fit." It's voice rang through her ears. 

Wynonna smiled at the thought of being in the same house as Doc, "okay."

"Gryffindor!" It shouted and the table of students with a red glint cheered and Doc moved a few first years down to make a space for Wynonna when she made her way over, clapping her back as she sat down. She looked straight forward and saw Nicole doing a thumbs up to her, then looked past her to see Willa glaring at her, did she hear Wynonna say that she didn't want to be in the same house as her?

A few weeks into their first term had seen the four amigos stuck to each other like glue, most of their classes were together so they took complete advantage and sat with one another. 

Potions was Nicole's and Wynonna's favourite subject, particularly because they both were really good at it, Dolls and Doc glared at them slightly over their overflowing cauldrons as the teacher gushed over their perfect concoctions. 

Christmas came round rather quickly and before they knew it, they were on the Hogwarts express going home for the holidays. Willa had stayed at the school for the holidays, so it was just Wynonna going home, she was rather exited to see Waverly once again and the feelings were shared when Waverly threw herself at Wynonna as soon as she caught her eye.

"Nonna!" She exclaimed when her arms wrapped around the older Earp sister.

"Hey Wa-" she stopped short when she got a proper look at Waverly's face, she had a bandage around her nose and two black eyes, "what happened?"

Waverly waved her hand, "it's nothing, just some kids trying to impress one another." She looked down at the floor and Wynonna knew she was lying but didn't want to press her in front of people so decided to drop it, for now. 

"Did you make friends?" Waverly grinned over Wynonna's shoulder. 

"Of course," she winked back, "Nicole, Doc and Dolls," she pointed at the people behind her who were being fussed over by their family's, "I have others but they mainly stayed behind." 

Waverly linked their arms before Ward moved them out to their muggle car. 

Their Christmas wasn't the best by any standard, but Wynonna was glad to have spent it with her little sister, of whom would still not tell her how her black eyes and busted nose came about. She couldn't wait until the smallest Earp was going to Hogwarts, she'd be away from the harm she suspected her father was behind. 

Wynonna had given Waverly a bounty of sweets and chocolate that she got from the sweets trolley on the train, she'll have to wait until third year to get her something better from her Hogsmeade trip. It turns out the sweets were the only things Waverly got for Christmas, their father got Wynonna an owl and sent over a few gifts for Willa. When their father was out of earshot, Wynonna tried to soothe Waverly by saying that the owl was a present to both as they can both use her to talk more to each other and that when Waverly comes next year, they will both use her. 

"What shall we call her?" Wynonna grinned, sitting cross legged on Waverly's bed, lifting the cage up next to her.

"How about Earper?" Waverly smiled back, some hurt still behind her eyes at another holiday where she was ignored. 

"Earper?" Wynonna lifted one eyebrow sceptically at her sister and was met with an enthusiastic nod, "okay, so, Earper? You like that?" The owl gave a small squeak and nibbled under her wing in reply, "yes? Is that a yes? I will take it as a yes."

Wynonna and Waverly spent the next few days with each other, only seeing their father when he called them for their dinner. Wynonna taught Waverly how to fly a broom, well, she tried and to her credit, so did Waverly, but it didn't mix well. A few bumps and bruises were her medals and Wynonna made a mental note to spend the summer helping her sister before she turned up to her first flying lesson doing a famous Neville Longbottom. 

The new term rolled around too quickly for their likings and they found themselves at Kings Cross being waved over by an eager Nicole Haught. 

"How was your Christmas?" She asked, smiling at both Earp sisters as they made they way over to her. 

"It was okay, I guess," Wynonna shrugged, "I got an owl." She lifted up the cage with a small smile. 

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Waverly asked, eyes wide staring at her sister. 

"Yeah, sorry, we got an owl, what did you get?"

"I got a new iPod, and a new TV for my room, but I can't exactly get any use out of it because I'm here." Nicole rolled her eyes slightly as her parents made their way over to her. 

"Right, Nicole, you ready to go through?" Her father tapped his hand on her shoulder before looking at her friends and extending a hand to Ward Earp, "I'm Michael, Michael Haught, Nicole's father."

Ward, slightly tipsy, grasped his hand and replied, "Ward Earp, Wynonna's dad."

"And Waverly's." Wynonna gritted her teeth. 

"Yeah." Ward let his hand fall before walking towards platform 9 3/4. 

"Nice to meet you, Waverly, Wynonna," Nicole's mum smiled softly at them, "Nicole's told us a lot about you." 

They followed Ward towards the platform, chatting as they went, Wynonna felt a pang of envy as she watched how nice and attentive Nicole's parents were with Waverly. 

They passed the barrier with no problem and Waverly started to cry again as Wynonna said her goodbyes, Nicole saw the distress in Waverly's face and bent down so they could be face to face. 

"Hey, listen, don't cry, you'll be here in only a few months time," she took something out of her pocket and gave it to Waverly, "listen, if you can use your magic to charge this, you can keep it, until September at least, take these as well," she took more stuff out from her bag, "they're games, they go in this slot and you play them, it'll keep you busy and it's fun." 

"Th-thank you." Waverly gasped out, this was one of the first real presents she's gotten in the past 6 years. 

The girls met Doc and Dolls somewhere along the train going back and settled into a conversation about their holidays. Dolls looked worse for wear and Doc looked positively ecstatic about going back to Hogwarts. 

Dolls had started to go missing for a few days every month, and it didn't go unnoticed. Dolls was a popular character amongst the Ravenclaws, so his disappearances were clocked by the people wearing blue as well as the three people he hangs out with the most. 

"He's gone again," Wynonna said in late March, "where does he keep going?"

Nicole shrugged and stuffed her face with a sausage, "mb his go a grlfnd?" She spat out. 

"What?" Wynonna scrunched up her face and Doc looked slightly disgusted. 

"I said," Nicole repeated after swallowing her food, "maybe he's got a girlfriend?"

Doc snorted, "yeah, okay, that would explain being gone for a few hours, not a few days." 

"We could follow him," Wynonna suggested, "it's always the same time he goes off, we could wait outside the Ravenclaw common room and see where he goes." 

Doc and Nicole eventually agreed with Wynonna before the bell went off for their next classes, "what have we got?" Doc asked. 

"Charms," Nicole perked up, "ah, I love charms." 

Half way through their class, which was a theory lesson (Nicole was still buzzing over it), Dolls had made his way into the classroom, muttering a quick "sorry." And sitting down next to Doc who patted his back and shifted his notes over to him so Dolls could copy them down. 

Wynonna didn't listen to the rest of the lesson as she tried to force Dolls into eye contact. Nicole noticed her staring and every so often she nudged her and nodded her head at Professor Flitwick. 

Dolls kept his head down and nearly fell asleep twice, Doc poked his face with his quill and left a few ink spots on his cheek every time his head lolled. 

After the class Dolls nearly collapsed in the dungeons outside potions, claiming lack of breakfast was the reason behind it. 

Propping him up on their conjoined desks, his three friends say around him, Doc and Wynonna sitting directly next to him and taking turns to wake him up when he fell asleep. They nearly got caught three times by the teacher but Nicole had said that the charm they used in their last class had made him woozy, which the teacher bought with no hesitation. 

Break time came round agonisingly slow and the warm spring air hit them when they walked outside. Taking a quick trip to the lake, the three grabbed Doll's robes and dipped his head into the icy water of the lake, waking him up instantly.

"What are you doing?" He screeched, his voice breaking slightly, water dripping all over his uniform. 

"Where do you keep going? Every month you disappear, where?" Wynonna demanded. 

"No where, I was just sick." Dolls kept his head down and kicked a few pebbles in the lake. 

"Dolls," Nicole tried a softer approach, "we're worried, have you seen what you look like? This is more than just a sickness."

Dolls scratched the back of his head, "listen, I'm okay, it's just-" Dolls was cut off by the alarm signalling the end of break and the start of the next lesson. 

"This isn't over!" Wynonna shouted at his retreating form and she grabbed her bag and walked with Nicole to Transfiguration. 

_

The signs were all there, a tiredness and an unwillingness to do anything productive. The time had come for them to find out what was going on with Dolls. Sneaking behind a statue near the Ravenclaw common room, Doc, Nicole and Wynonna squeezed tightly so the prefect that walked past every so often couldn't see them. 

The portrait to the common room opened and Dolls quickly zoomed out causing the trio behind the statue to trip up over each other trying to follow him. 

They followed him until the forbidden forest where the dark coated him and he was gone. 

"Come on." Wynonna urged the other two after they stopped at the edge of the forest. They looked at each other hesitantly before biting the inside of their mouths and proceeding inside the forest. 

Moonlight was their only source of illumination and it was in all its glory tonight. They could hear rumblings coming from afar but decided against going back. 

"What is he doing out here?" Doc questioned, angrily pointing his wand out in every direction. 

They spotted a human like figure in one of the shadows under a large tree thrashing and wailing before turning to face them. Dolls. His eyes grew wide and suddenly went very vacant. He grew at least ten inches before his face began to form a dog like snout. His clothes shredded and he screamed then he howled to the moon. 

"Werewolf." Nicole whispered into the night air before pulling a seemingly paralysed Wynonna and Doc away towards the school. 

Dolls followed them howling and sprinting towards them, Nicole turned and shot a few spells they learned in Defence Against The Dark Arts at Dolls' chest which seemed to slow him down. Then a large crack to the left of Dolls snapped his attention away from his friends, he sniffed up and his pupils dilated and he sprinted off in the direction of the noise. 

The trio stopped at the little stone henge and looked back to the forest lost for words and gaping at each other before they heard a voice from behind them, "well, what do we have here?" 

A Slytherin prefect leered over them with a smirk to match the Chesire Cat, "why are three little first years walking around in the moon light?" He asked. 

"We got lost." Wynonna shrugged and tried to drag the other two away.

"You got lost?" 

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, I have several flights of stairs to catch and I'm a bit tired so-" 

"Nope, I need your names and your houses, you know, for the detentions." 

"And what if we don't?" Doc challenged. 

"Then I'll drag your lifeless bodies to the closest teacher." He lifted an eyebrow at Doc. 

Nicole sighed, "Haught, Earp and Holliday, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." 

He wrote the names down, "thank you, now get going before I change my mind."

Wynonna and Doc glared at Nicole and when they got out of ear shot of the prefect they asked why she 'ratted them out'.

"He was bound to find out eventually, what were we gunna do? Kick him and run, he saw our faces." Nicole proceeded to walk down to the Hufflepuff common room whilst the two Gryffindors walked upstairs. 

_

The next few days were spent studying for end of year exams and worrying about Dolls. He was normally missing for three days after his change, but it had been nearly a week with him gone. 

Wynonna nearly sprained her neck through looking at the the door to every class expecting to see him slumping in and had almost hexed someone in her Defence Against The Dark Arts class. That someone being Nicole. 

On the eighth day of Dolls' disappearance he finally showed up in the Great Hall and threw himself down next to Wynonna and Nicole, Doc was serving an early morning detention in the dungeons after sending a leg locking curse to the prefect that caught them a week ago, and rested his head against Wynonna's shoulder. 

"Where have you been?!" Wynonna exclaimed, loud enough so that half the school heard her. 

"Later." Dolls gasped out, bringing his plate closer to him and wolfing down as much as his stomach would allow. 

Nicole smiled at him and passed him some toast, "you missed it, Wynonna had been so busy thinking about you that she broke my nose," Dolls sniggered throwing a glance at a blushing Earp as Nicole continued, "not by magic or anything, I asked her to pass me my Transfiguration text book back and she threw it at me, only problem was I was sat next to her, then she nearly hexed me, please don't go missing again, I think you control her sanity." 

Dolls lifted his head and full on laughed at the shade of red Wynonna was going, "well, you know the secret now, I hope you don't think any differently of me." His voice was barely used, both girls had to strain to hear him. 

"Hey," Nicole reached across and grabbed his hand, "it's okay, we won't think anything besides love and admiration for you."

Wynonna pushed her hand away, "okay, stop flirting you're making me hurl." 

Both of them rolled their eyes towards Wynonna before slowly making their way to Charms class. 

_

The end of the school year loomed and the four amigos were growing restless and three out of four were excited about going home and seeing their parents. Wynonna was just excited to see Waverly. Willa had left her alone during most of the school year, but she was excited about spending time with both Willa and Waverly. 

The train ride home was full of easy flowing conversations and laughter. A few more first years had joined them but kept out of their chats and kept to themselves. 

Upon spotting the train, Waverly jumped up with glee and squealed loud enough to get a small smack on the head and a command to be quiet from her father. 

When they made their way off the train they were greeted by Waverly jumping on Wynonna and whispering, "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby girl." Smiling down at her, Wynonna let her fall to the floor and Waverly set eyes on the redhead next to her sister.

"Here," she handed her the GameBoy back along with all her games, "thank you, the games were really fun." 

"Hey, I forgot about that, I hope you were able to charge it." She smiled down at the smaller Earp sister who nodded as the Haught's made their way to her. 

"Hey, ready to go home?" They smiled at her as she nodded and said her goodbyes to her friends before Dolls and Doc do the same leaving the Earps behind waiting for Willa. 

Waverly and Wynonna were excitedly chatting amongst themselves when Willa finally made an appearance, walking right past them and shouting, "come on! I wanna go home!"

"You'll be home soon, Waves, in September, you'll love it." Wynonna wrapped an arm around her sister and lead them to their muggle car. 

_

Waverly had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Wynonna made Nicole swear to look after her and look after her, she did. 

In her second year she made a boy have spaghetti string coming out of his nose for trying to pick on her. Then she punched a girl in the face for throwing things at Waverly and tossed a forth year's potions essay into the common room fireplace for making snide remarks about her. 

Her third year and Waverly's second caused her to put a boy in the hospital wing for making nasty comments and physically bullying Waverly. He was a second year too, but in Gryffindor, Nicole had only found out when one of Waverly's friends had told her, Chrissy Nedley, so when Nicole had told Wynonna about the boy, Champ Hardy, they both cornered him near the Transfiguration class room and set his pants on fire. 

The next school year came and no one tried to even look at the youngest Earp sister the wrong way in fears of the 'evil' sister and the tall redhead. The boy they had placed in the hospital wing had grown close to the young brunette and by the time April rolled around Wynonna caught a glimpse of them kissing by the statue next to the Great Hall and before she could say anything, Doc had pulled her into the hall. 

She smacked her hand against the wooden table making several peers look up at her with slight fear in their eyes, "did you know about that?" She pressed Doc. 

Doc sighed and scratched his face, "I knew about three seconds after you."

"Nicole, maybe she knew," Wynonna turned in her seat and scanned the Hufflepuff table then she spotted Nicole playfully tugging at a girls sleeve with a small smile on her face, "NICOLE!" Wynonna shouted to her, silencing the hall.

Nicole looked around the room at all the faces staring at her then raised an eyebrow at an angry Wynonna, "what?" 

"Did you know about this?" She pointed to the doors, but Nicole couldn't see what she was getting at. 

"What?"

"Waverly and that complete ass!" Wynonna spotted the realisation in Nicole's face, "you knew! I can't believe you didn't tell me." 

"Wy-" Nicole was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming into the empty hall, she looked over with the rest of the school to spot Waverly and Champ strolling in hand in hand. 

Waverly stopped in her tracks and quickly let go of Champs hand before trying to quietly walk to her table, as though the quieter she went the least likely people would be able to see her. 

"Should have told me, Nicole," Wynonna turned to glare at her plate, "not cool dude, not cool."

Nicole shot a look of sympathy to Waverly, she had sworn to not tell Wynonna after the redhead stumbled across the two nearly dry humping in a broom closet. She had only interrupted them because she wanted to use the closet herself for the the girl currently sat next to her. 

End of year exams stopped any of them from properly seeing one another, but it didn't stop Champ from lurking outside the Hufflepuff common room ready to pounce on Waverly at any given time. 

Truth be told she was beginning to grow slightly irate at Champs actions, she wanted to study in the library and he just wanted to get off in the library. He didn't understand that only being fourteen meant that Waverly wasn't ready to do anything drastic. 

"Maybe next year." She kept repeating after he kept trying to prize off her shirt. He'd accept her reluctance, but not before huffing and puffing. 

Nicole watched them from afar, scared that he were to have forced himself on her if given the opportunity. Like a sort of body guard, but luckily enough besides the odd tantrum when he didn't get his own way, he never forced his hand. 

The end of the year came at a relief for Wynonna, Nicole, Doc and Dolls, they could stop staring at text books hoping and praying that some of the words went in. 

"This isn't English," Wynonna once complained, "is this a word?"

She lifted up the book for Dolls and pointed to the page, "yes, 'ingredient'." He replied. 

"It doesn't look right." Wynonna dropped her head to the desk and mock cried. 

But boarding the train to go home made them wish they were back in the library instead of going back home to a place where magic is forbidden. 

Ever since Waverly started at Hogwarts she's always rode with Wynonna, except this time. She was in the compartment next door with Champ. 

"I don't like the thought of what they're doing next door." Wynonna quietly opened the door and peeked into the compartment with her little sister. 

"Get back in here." Nicole reached out and pulled Wynonna back by the belt of her pants and closed the door.

"Imagine having a relationship that consists of just kissing and no talking," Wynonna paced the small area, "ugh, I don't like him."

"I don't think anyone does, but there's no point getting angry, let her make her own mistakes." Dolls said, gaining a respectable nod from Doc. 

"It's summer now, so you're with her the most, keep an eye on her." Doc waved a hand to Wynonna. 

Nicole kept quiet on the situation, spending most of the year in a relationship herself, she knows better than anyone what it feels like to be in love or even in lust. The girl she used to sneak off with had ended their short lived relationship, they didn't talk much, but they didn't need to, they both found a mutual love of each other's bodies and explored that in many many different places, so Nicole knew what Waverly's relationship with Champ was like. 

"What are you guys doing for the holidays?" Nicole asked after Wynonna slumped down on the seat next to her. 

"Not much, I think my mum wants to visit my nana in Scotland," Doc shrugs whilst Wynonna and Dolls shake their head to indicate that they're not doing anything. 

"What about you?" Dolls asked. 

"I think my parents want to go on vacation, either Cancun or Benidorm, depending on whether you guys want to come with?" Nicole suggested, smirking when she got surprised looks back. 

"We can go? Like abroad?" Doc asked, eyebrows hidden in his hair line. 

"Yeah, 200 bucks each to Benidorm or 1000 each to Cancun, they wanted to know if you lot wanted to come before they booked."

"I can't," Wynonna quietly gasped, "I can't leave Waverly alone."

Nicole smiled sincerely, "Waverly is invited."

The rest of the train ride was filled with excited ramblings on about a vacation in Benidorm, given their respected parents agreed to letting them go. 

Half an hour before they were due to arrive saw Waverly storming into their compartment complaining about "that ass next door." Wynonna was in her element bad mouthing Champ with Waverly but all was forgotten when they pulled into Kings Cross and Champ grabbed Waverly and apologised about something inappropriate he had said. 

Three years left, Nicole thought, taking one last look at the train before making her way to her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th year Nicole joins the Quidditch team and Champ shows how much of an ass he is.

Spain in July was sweltering hot and Nicole's pale skin felt the full effects of the Spanish sun. She had to coat herself in factor 50 sun cream for the last three days of the holiday in Benidorm. Wynonna had been the first to make jokes about the colours of her back, "you look like a colour chart, going from pale white to slightly pink, to bright pink, to dark pink and then to red." 

Only the Earps had joined them, Dolls parents needed to keep a close eye on him due to his 'condition' and Doc's parents wanted to keep him close at hand. 

Ward Earp looked over the moon when Nicole's parents suggested taking Wynonna and Waverly away for a week, Willa stomped her feet and had a small fit before Michael and Sam Haught offered to take the eldest Earp sister too. 

The 21st of July approached and the girls were awaken by Nicole's parents singing a muggle version of "happy birthday to you." Wynonna sleepily sat up in the bed she shared with Waverly and clapped along.

"Happy birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You look like a monkey, and you smell like one too!" They placed a few packages onto the bed Nicole shared with Willa and sat down on the edge eagerly staring at her with massive smiles on their faces. 

"Happy birthday." Waverly grumbled, face smothered in her pillow. 

"Thanks," Nicole grinned, grabbing as much as she could and placing it in front of her. First present off the bed was an exceedingly heavy box that rattled whenever it moved, sellotaped to it was a card with her name on it written in her mothers handwriting. Opening the card first, she read a message inside saying, 'this is for your broom when you make the sports team.' So she proceeded to rip open the box to reveal a shed load of Galleons. "Oh my god, I could get the best one in the store." 

She leapt up and enveloped her parents in a hug before proceeding to open the rest of her gifts, Waverly felt a massive pang of hatred towards her father at the sight of Nicole's parents actually looking like they care about their child. 

"This is from your sister," her mother handed her a small box which she ripped open to reveal two golden earrings. 

The Haught's minus Nicole glanced quickly at the youngest Earp before leaving the room and coming back with a few presents in hand, "so, Waverly, Nicole tells me it's your birthday in September, but we won't be round to give you your present, so we thought that tonight we could celebrate Nicole's birthday and yours." Sam handed her the presents in her arms and Waverly teared up, along with Wynonna. 

"T-thanks, I-I don't know what to say." She whispered, feeling Nicole's mother sit next to her and wrapping an arm around her. 

"Come on, no tears! It's a happy day, open your gifts and we can get ready for breakfast, we have another fantastic surprise for you." Sam smiled, rubbing Waverly's shoulders as she opened her gifts. 

The Haught's had gotten Waverly a beautiful summer dress with matching shoes, an expensive hand bag and 50€ spending money to use whilst they're in Spain. 

Wynonna had wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes and kissed the top of her sisters head, "this is so nice, you know my birthday is in December, right?" She winked and gained a few laughs from the inhabitants of the hotel room. 

After getting ready and putting on loose airy clothes, the four Hogwarts students met Michael and Sam downstairs in the restaurant for some much needed breakfast. 

"So," Michael started after everyone had finished, "as today we're celebrating two special birthdays, we have decided to take you to Terra Mítica." 

The girls faces lit up, they had seen signs all over Benidrom advertising the Spanish theme park but were told that it was booked up all week. 

"I hope we didn't eat too much, we might see it again in a few hours." Nicole laughed. 

The coach ride to the small mountain that the theme park was located on was long and hot. Waverly decided to snub Wynonna and sit with Nicole, leaving her older sisters to sit next to one another, laughing and joking. 

"That was nice, by the way," Waverly said, quietly resting her head on the redheads shoulder, "what your parents did, it was nice." 

Nicole smirked and wrapped an arm around the smaller girls shoulders, "you just wait, you're going to have a birthday you'll never forget." 

The theme park turned out even better than what they had expected, Waverly wasn't tall enough for a few select rides, but she was okay with that because she didn't want to go on them anyway. Wynonna pressured Nicole on the biggest rides and Nicole came off looking paler than before with the Earp clapping her back and exclaiming "let's go again!" 

The food at the theme park wasn't as good as they expected, but they were going out for an evening meal, so it didn't matter much. 

The three Earp sisters discovered odd talents at Terra Mítica, Willa was the queen of the claw machine, winning three out of three stuffed toys, Wynonna was amazing at the darks desk, where you toss darts at playing cards to accumulate a score of 21 and Waverly got 5/5 ducks at the shooting range. 

"Dear lord." Nicole gasped watching Waverly shoot them down like a professional. 

"I won! I want the big lion!" She pointed at the adult version of Simba from The Lion King and squealed as it was given to her by an open mouthed Spanish worker, muttering something in his native language before loading the gun for the next patron. 

"-how?" They stared open mouthed at her. 

"Would you believe I've never done that before?" She winked, squeezing her stuffed Simba. 

They all had a picture taken together in the Roma district of Terra Mítica and Waverly instantly grabbed Nicole's hand a second before the picture was taken. 

"It will be up by the exit immediately, it will be there until tomorrow morning, so there's no rush." The photographer assured them as he quickly rushed over to another group of people. 

The Haught's had shown Waverly the birthday she had only dreamed of, and it wasn't even her special day, it was Nicole's, but being the gentlewoman that she was, she allowed all the attention to be piled onto Waverly. She slipped on the dress and shoes she was given as a present and waited in the front room of their suite, Sam doing her make up (upon Waverly's request) and waiting for the rest of them to finish. 

Nicole was the first to emerge from the room with a simple off the shoulder shirt, jeggings and Converse the same colour as her shirt. She came to a halt at the sight of a radiant Waverly grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow." She muttered under her breath, taking a large gulp and trying to steady her breathing. Wynonna jumping out from behind her shocked her enough to somehow blow out a few light bulbs in the room. 

"Nicole, did you shit yourself?" She laughed, walking straight past her and taking a long look at her younger sister, "Wave, you look great." She gushed. Just like everyone else, she was used to seeing the young Earp in over sized hand me downs and Hogwarts uniforms, so this was one heck of a surprise. 

Waverly was not familiar with any sort of attention from anyone, so when she was given the 5 star treatment in a high class restaurant it was all new to her, she wasn't sure how to handle it. 

Half way through the meal she had excused herself to use the restroom, but Nicole clocked the tears in her eyes before she had chance to cover them. She excused herself and followed her fellow Hufflepuff into the posh lavatories. 

Settling herself in the furthest stall from the door, she placed the toilet lid down and sat on it, allowing all pent up tears to fall freely. A knock at the door scared her slightly but she cleared her throat before trying to dismiss the person at the door, "occupied, there's empty ones further along."

"Wave, it's me," Nicole pressed her head against the door and knocked again, "let me in, please."

Nicole wasn't sure whether the Earp hesitated or tried to look as though she wasn't just crying but she took a while to open the door. As soon as it did open, however, Nicole barged in and locked it behind her. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing clear distress etched across the face of shorter girl. 

"Nothing, it's just," she scratched the outside of her nose and sighed before sitting down, "listen, I'm not used to this, I don't get presents, I don't get days out and I certainly don't get a birthday meal dedicated to me. It isn't even my birthday, it's yours! I'm just.. It's all just a bit overwhelming." 

Nicole wrapped her arms around her friends neck and pulled her in for a hug, "dude, you're an amazing person and my parents adore you, they wanted to celebrate your birthday because they wouldn't have a chance to in September, this is your special day, ignore me, I've had loads of birthdays like this, you haven't. So enjoy it, because it's all about Waverly Earp turning 15! Well, in September." 

The brunette hugged the tall Hufflepuff back before taking her arms back and exiting the stall. She fixed her make up in the mirror before throwing the smiling ginger a genuine smile, "thanks, I needed that."

They went home two days later, arms full of bags and suitcases and a head full of happy memories, the happiest Waverly has ever been. Nicole, however, left Benidorm with a head full of conflicting thoughts. She found herself being drawn more and more to her best friend's sister. 

The distance between the friends did nothing to soothe her mind. She felt herself thinking about tiny Hufflepuff even more despite trying everything she could to get her mind off the girl. 

_

Today was the day that the four friends would start their O.W.L. year. Nerves settled themselves into the ginger Hufflepuff. To gain the knowledge needed to become an Auror, she needed at least an Outstanding on everything, she was one of the top students in the year anyway, but that did nothing to soothe her mind. 

Her parents woke her up at 8am and took her straight to her favourite café for a last breakfast in the muggle world before the Christmas holidays. 

They arrived at Kings Cross with an hour to spare as they crossed the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. As a leaving present, the Haught's had purchased a ginger cat for their daughter, who happily named it Calamity Jane, much to the eye rolls of her parents. 

They handed over all the galleons to the tall fifth year and helped place her trunk and broom into the train. 

"Be good." Her mother warned. Kissing the top of her head. 

"I'm always good, look," she pulled out a small badge from her pocket, "prefect." She grinned proudly. When she had arrived back from Spain, there was a letter waiting for her containing all her books that she was to purchase and a shinny yellow and black badge featuring the word 'prefect' displayed over a picture of the Hufflepuff badger. 

"It's weird," her father started, "you're a prefect getting high grades and your sister is just getting high in a frat house near California." 

Nicole grinned, she loves her sister and her sisters weird stories about muggle universities, "leave her alone, get her to write to me, though." 

Slowly but surely the platform had started to fill up with more and more students. Dolls was the first to see her, hugging her as he went, then Doc, hugging Nicole's mother before even acknowledging any one else there. It was getting late and there was no signs of the Earp family which sent off warning signs in Nicole's head. 

5 minutes to go. 

Where are they? Nicole started to panic, she couldn't go through the most frustrating year she's had so far without someone to complain to who will actually complain back. 

"You'd best get on." Her father smiled down at her, pushing her softly towards the door. 

4 minutes. 

No, this couldn't be happening, maybe they're already on the train...? She pulled herself into the train and looked back, expecting to see the three Earps running towards her. 

3 minutes. 

Still no sign, a few late comers pushed past her, but she refused to move from the entrance. 

2 minutes. 

Heart beating in her throat, she threw a panicked look at her two other friends as they shrugged. 

1 minute. 

The train signalled its intent and a few doors started to close. 

0 minutes. 

The train started to move, but Nicole's door was still open, and just as well, as the three girls in question sprinted towards where Nicole was on the train. Luggage thrown in first, they had to run to keep up with the train. Willa on first, then Wynonna, then Waverly, all grabbing onto Nicole's out stretched hand who used sheer force and, she thinks, the power of Thor. 

"Why are you guys so late?" Nicole demanded of them once they caught their breath. 

"Her." Willa pointed at Waverly before rushing off to the front of the train to find her fellow Slytherins. 

Nicole grabbed both Wynonna's and Waverly's case and pulled them to the carriage with Doc and Dolls, "care to elaborate?" She asked. 

"It's stupid, dad got drunk after Waverly told him, well, I say 'told', she sort of screamed it at him," Wynonna laughed slightly, "how much nicer your family was to her than what he's ever been, so we had to make our own way here."

The girl in question kept her head down and threw herself on the seat in the compartment. 

"Don't tell anyone," Wynonna whispered into Nicole's ear, "I don't want it getting out how bad he is."

"Yeah," she placed the trunks on top of one another before settling down herself, "sure." 

Wynonna spent an hour of the train ride gushing over the week they had spent in Spain, leaving no stone unturned as she went all round the houses in specific detail. 

"There was this guy, oh he was gorgeous." She started, Waverly chimed in. 

"Nice butt." She nodded along. 

"But he was like 17 and had a small beard growing, but that didn't stop me from making out with him." Wynonna smirked looking back at the memories. 

"She told him she was a model from a top agency in America, he was an alright looking Spaniard, you know," Nicole waved her hand, "if you like that sort of thing." 

Dolls looked uncomfortably out of the window, pretending he had seen something worth while out there. He turned in his seat and something shined in Wynonna's eyes. 

"What is that? It's blinded me!" She dramatically covered her eyes whilst Dolls looked down at his person. 

"Oh, I've been made prefect." He grinned proudly at the other four inhabitants of the train carriage. 

Nicole dug in her pocket, "me too!" She took out the small badge before Waverly pinched it from her hand and stared at it. 

Slight envy etched itself onto Wynonna's face, "why wasn't I made prefect?" 

Doc laughed, "because how many times were we caught trying to sneak around the school in the past two years?" 

"Fair enough." Another wave of envy, but this time for Dolls. He had to admit he had a crush on Wynonna, but he wasn't sure of the state of the friend-or-relationship of Doc and Wynonna or even if Wynonna had liked him back. 

They went silent for a while after that, the silence only broken when the sweets trolley passed through, "anything off the trolley, dears?" The lady smiled sweetly at them. 

Wynonna checked her pockets and cursed loudly, in the haste to get to the train on time, she had forgotten to grab any money and the same goes for Waverly. 

"What does everyone want?" Nicole asked getting up and rooting through her pockets. 

"Nothing." Wynonna mumbled and Waverly shook her head. 

Rolling her eyes, she purchased a handful of sweets before placing them on top of the trunks in front of them, "I have chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, every flavour beans that Doc likes, lollies that make your face go red and little cherry bomb things." 

She allowed her friends to grab what they want, and soon their supply of heavily sugared treats were gone and they were swapping their trading cards. 

"Hey! I got Harry Potter." Nicole raised her hand triumphantly. 

"I have Hermione Granger." Wynonna winked. 

"Swap?"

"Swap."

Waverly looked at the exchange with one raised eyebrow, "what?" Nicole asked when Waverly's gaze was on her, "Hermione Granger is gorgeous and I'd love to stare at her for a few minutes out of the day." 

They were almost there before Champ made an appearance, tossing himself down next to Waverly and attacking her face with his lips, muttering out, "did you miss me?" and "I love you." and all sorts of unintelligible things that made Nicole want to puke. 

The sentiments were shared by Wynonna who physically pulled Champ off of her sister and threw him out, earning a stern look from the smaller of the two before grabbing her case and her bag and leaving out the door to follow her boyfriend. 

_

Settling down next to her small group of Hufflepuff friends in the Great Hall, Nicole looked over at Waverly who kept her head down and refused to make idle chat with her friends. 

"Hey." A singsong voice floated into her ear as a familiar scent sent a few chills down her spine. 

"Hey." She replied, refusing to take her eyes from her friend's sister. 

The girl wrapped her arm around Nicole's shoulders and leant in closer, "I heard you're now a prefect, does that mean you're now allowed to punish me if I break the rules?" 

Nicole hummed, not focusing at all at the girl next to her, but instead tried to focus on getting Waverly to give her eye contact. 

The girl retracted her arms, "you're not into this, I get it, you've finally realised that you want to wear her thighs as earmuffs." 

That's what made Nicole snapped her head round and scrunch up her face, "what?" 

The girl began to explain herself but was interrupted by the sound of small feet shuffling towards the sorting hat. Nicole's mind buzzed through out the sorting hat's song and it was still occupied by the time the food appeared in front of her, the boy on her left, Jack Young, shook her softly, her thoughts snapped back to Hogwarts and to the food in front of her. 

As the newest prefects, Nicole and Liam Stewart (the other Hufflepuff fifth year prefect), were in charge of directing the first years to the common room. Standing at the back of the newbies, Nicole allowed Liam to take charge as her mind is still frazzled with never ending thoughts of how beautiful Waverly looked on her birthday. 

"Nicole?" Liam asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. 

"Yes?" Nicole snapped out of her thoughts. 

"The barrels open." He pointed inside the common room and Nicole quickly jumped inside before explaining where the first years were to stay for the rest of the year. 

When the first years quickly shuffled into their respected rooms, Nicole puffed out her cheeks and sat next to a few fellow fifth years on the sofa's next to the fire. 

They chatted for a good hour and a half until they disappeared quietly one after another until Nicole was the only one left behind. Head placed in her hands, she sighed loudly before getting up herself and going to the dormitory with the sign 'Fifth Years' above the door. 

_ 

Breakfast was gruelling, waking up every day for the past six weeks at 11am hadn't prepared her for a 6am wake up call. Groaning and rolling over, she wasn't prepared for the tiny four poster bed either and whacked her head off the bedside table on her tumble to the floor. 

Her roommates laughed at her momentary lapse of judgement and one helped her to her feet, "you're bleeding." She held down another roar of laughter at the sight of blood. 

Touching her cheek slightly, Nicole grumbled something and sat back on her bed before raising her wand to her cheek and muttering an incantation that instantly healed her wound. 

Getting dressed and heading down to the Great Hall seemed a simple enough task, but it wasn't until she was already nearly there that she realised her cardigan was inside out. Instead of fixing it, she let it stay that way, she'd sort it once she was fully awake. 

Turning the corner saw a lad with short brown hair bump into her, knocking her flat on her back on the floor. The lad, Waverly's boyfriend, laughed, "watch where you're going, Haught."

Nicole, in no mood to deal with the douche going out with her best friend's sister, stood as quickly as she fell and raised her wand to Champ's face, "you touch me again and I'll hex you into the seventeenth century." 

"Hey! Hey!" A panicked Waverly ran towards them, pulling Nicole's arm down, "calm down." 

She fixed a stern but soft look onto Nicole's face, who was still glaring daggers at a slightly cowering Champ. Raising a hand to the older girls cheek, she turned it so both Hufflepuffs were looking at one another. Waverly noted the way Nicole's eyes softened when they locked with hers. 

Risking a glance back to the Gryffindor, Nicole muttered a quick, "sorry." But not to Champ and continued walking to the Great Hall. 

Slumping down on a table that consisted of her three closest friends, Nicole scoured the table bitterly before bringing a plate of toast to her, "I nearly killed Waves boyfriend." Was all she said before Wynonna squealed with happiness. 

"Wait, nearly? Why didn't you?" She laughed, spotting the two love birds walk in hand in hand. 

"He saw me coming and purposely knocked into me, 'hur hur watch where you're going Haught'," she mimicked his voice, "dick." 

Dolls snorted into his orange juice watching Nicole's eyes burn holes in the back of Champ's head, before seeing the glare turn into an affectionate stare when her eyes trail Waverly. He squeezed Nicole's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Divination first," Doc tossed his timetable across the table, "same for you guys?" 

They nodded, finished their food and proceeded out of the Great Hall, they had to rush to make it up all those flights of stairs to the divination tower. 

Divination wasn't their favoured subject by any means, but they enjoyed making fun of each other's predicted futures. 

"Now class," Professor Trelawney began in her usual vacant voice, "today we will learn about lifelines!" She looked excited as she squeezed her hands together and produced a wide smile, "from your experience last year at reading your own, you are to now read your partners."

Nicole snubbed Wynonna's look of excitement and chose to partner with Doc instead, if reading each other's lifelines from their hands helps Wynonna and Dolls get together then Nicole is sure that the looks she's getting from the Middle Earp would be totally worth it. 

Doc was struggling with Nicole's and Nicole was struggling with helping Doc read hers. Frustration rising in the Gryffindor before he threw up his hands in defeat. 

"It's impossible, I'm not doing it," Doc folded his arms across his chest, reminding Nicole of a child in a tantrum, "it's impossible, you can do it yourself."

Nicole laughed loud enough so that Professor Trelawney came to investigate, "how are we getting on here?" 

"Nicole's hands are impossible to read, so I've given up." 

"Oh nonsense," she grabbed Nicole's hands and started examining them herself, "you see this, this means love, and this is friendship, you see how they're so close together? That means that a friendship you cherish will soon turn into a deep burning love." She closed the ginger girls hand before smiling softly, "My dear, I can feel your soul through your hand, you have anger and envy riddled in your heart, you want something you can't have, a forbidden something-"

"Can I stop you there?" Nicole angry spat out, "I know what I'm feeling, I don't need you to repeat it out loud." 

The teacher released Nicole's hands and proceeded to help a Slytherin in need. 

"What was that about?" Wynonna asked once Trelawney was out of earshot. 

"Apparently I'm Romeo and I need to find my Juliet." Nicole shrugged her shoulders refusing to make any sort of eye contact with anyone in the room. 

_

The day came for Quidditch tryouts and Nicole was a bag of nerves waiting with the others at the Quidditch pitch. Her friends had come to show support and cheered her as her name was read out. 

She'd chosen to become a chaser, all that practise playing basketball would have hopefully paid off. Scoring 10/10 shots all but guaranteed her a spot on the team, but others had impressed the captain too so she was in a playoff against several others. First three that got to 3 would win and Nicole was the first, along with two sixth years.

She flew down where her friends were in the stands with a triumphant grin plastered across her face, "I was good, wasn't I?" 

"Good? You made two boys cry." Wynonna high fived her. 

Waverly tried to suppress a massive smile that threatened to take up half her face, "that was fantastic, even Champ couldn't do that."

"Yeah, well, she's better than Champ." Wynonna gushed, pushing her friends towards the exit and wrapping an arm around the tall girls shoulders. 

_

The new transfiguration teacher liked to prepare his students for their exams with mock exams despite the fact that they were in October and the exams weren't until next year. 

Sitting at a desk with Wynonna, they both kept their heads down and wrote and wrote until their hands ached. They snuck a cheeky look to the left and saw a distressed looking Doc, his cheat proof quill scratching loudly on his parchment. They then exchanged a look and continued with their own exams. 

"That was hell." Doc complained, he looked like he had seen a ghost. 

"It wasn't that bad," Nicole wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked, "but, I'll have to love you and leave you, Quidditch practice." 

"I'll take Mr MoansALot to the library, meet you in the Great Hall afterwards." Wynonna waved, pushing Doc towards the hallway adjacent to the door Nicole was walking through. 

Nicole enjoyed sports, in the muggle world she had basketball, in the wizarding world she had Quidditch. There was no escaping sport for her, she made full use of the muscles in her arms from basketball when it came to the magical sport. 

She found out she was pretty good at it, the captain was certainly impressed with how she easily intercepted and how well she could score with her hands, feet and head. 

Walking back to the castle, she was alone, she had decided to put a few more hours training in to get ready for the next game against Gryffindor, which made the captain, Gary Fletcher, love her even more. By the time she had gotten back into the school she had seen the back of Champ Hardy pinning what Nicole could only think was Waverly against a wall. It looked to Nicole as though he was trying to consume her. 

"Get a room." She shouted towards them. She saw Champ's back stiffen as he turned around, her eyes widened at the sight of not Waverly, but some Slytherin girl. 

"Haught, this... This is not what it looks like." He stammered out, holding out a hand and slowly moving away from the girl. 

"Okay, but it looks like you were either trying to snog this poor girl or you're just trying really hard to soothe a cold sore." Nicole started to walk away before being brought back by Champ's idiotic reasoning.

"Waverly isn't up for anything," he started grabbing Nicole's arm and spinning her round, "she's too busy studying to even pay attention to me and a man has needs."

Wrenching her arm from Champ's grip, she spat venom at him with her words, "so it's all her fault why your tongue is in that girls throat? You're not a man, you're a little lad who thinks the girl he pays the slightest bit of attention to owes him her body. She owes you nothing, and you have one of two options, you either go now and tell her what you've done or I will and if I do, I'll tell Wynonna too."

She pointed down the hallway and Champ sprinted away leaving the girl and the new Hufflepuff chaser behind. 

_

Neither Champ nor Waverly were at the evening meal, Nicole kept an eye out for them and even Wynonna noticed the lack of Waverly because she threw Nicole a questioning stare from the Gryffindor table. Nicole shrugged her shoulders in return. 

Nicole and Wynonna searched most of the castle for the youngest Earp, but found neither sight nor sound of her. Wynonna was still fuming over what Nicole had told her and was gunning for Champ, bad mouthing him at every given opportunity. 

"Maybe she's in the library?" Nicole suggested. 

"No, she'll be somewhere that Champ can't go, maybe the girls toilets? The one with the weird ghost girl?" Wynonna started to walk in that direction. 

"You look there, I'll go to the library." Nicole waved her away and made her way to the library. 

She had found a little fort made out of books in one of the far corners of the library and figured that could be her, lifting one of the top ones and uttering a soft, "Waverly?" 

"Gerr outta ere." A sleepy voice sharply cut across her. 

"Oh, God, sorry," She placed the book back and started to walk away, "wait, this is a library, if you want to sleep go to your dormitory." 

She snook deeper in the library and found Waverly curled up reading a book on herbology. Making her way over, Nicole picked up the closest book to her and pretended to read. 

"You know, I don't think I've ever met someone who could read an upside down book." Waverly glanced over the top of her book and threw the comment at Nicole, who blushed and put her book down. 

"I take it he told you?" She sat in the chair next to the Earp. 

"Yes," tears stung her eyes, "he's a dick." 

"Hey," Nicole whispered, pushing herself up and squeezing next to Waverly on the uncomfortable sofa chair, "it's okay, better for you to find out now that he's an ass."

Nicole finally coaxed Waverly out of the library with promises of sneaking off to the kitchens and getting her some food before heading to the common room. She wrapped an arm around the fourth year student in a bid to help comfort the girl. 

"Tell you what, I'll pinch the beaters bat and smack a bludger at his head during the game vs Gryffindor, sound nice?"

"Hit him in his face." Waverly smiled sadly as Wynonna caught up with them. 

"Are you okay?" She asked and after receiving a nod from her sister she continued, "I'll kill him, the rat bag, he might think he's a womaniser but I'll rip his balls off and throw them out of the Gryffindor tower." 

Nicole laughed, not taking her arm from round Waverly, "I think he might enjoy that."

"Sick bastard." 

_

Halloween saw the first Hufflepuff Quidditch game of the year against Gryffindor, Wynonna was given the opportunity to be the announcer for the game. 

"How did you wing that?" Willa had asked, sitting down next to her two sisters. 

"Apparently my voice is amazing and how come you're sat here?" Wynonna stuffed a few mouthfuls of sausage down her throat. 

"Bobo has been insufferable after Slytherin lost to Ravenclaw the other week." Willa rolled her eyes and began to butter a slice of toast. 

Nicole slumped down into the seat next to Willa before eyeing her up and turning green looking at the food in front of her, "I feel rotten." 

"Eat something." Waverly reached across to rub her fellow Hufflepuff's knuckles earning a small uneasy smile in return. 

"I'm not hungry, I feel like there's a bunch of goblins jumping about in my stomach." Nicole placed her head on the table. 

"Well," Wynonna grabbed the platter with sausages and piled them onto her plate, "if you're not eating them, I will." 

"Good luck, Nicole!" A few Hufflepuffs had said throughout their breakfast period. 

"This isn't helping with my nerves." Nicole said, still not taking her head off the table. 

The walk to the Quidditch stadium went by too quickly for Nicole's liking and before she knew it she was up in the air, shaking like a leaf. 

"Hello and welcome to the second Quidditch game of the year, with Ravenclaw beating Slytherin by three hundred and forty to one hundred two weeks ago, it's time for Hufflepuff to face Gryffindor!" Wynonna's voice boomed around the stadium, cheers erupting from the yellow and red ends. 

"Team news are as follows, Gryffindor first, goalkeeper; Marcus Snelling, Beaters; Danielle Carr and Frederick Gonzalez, Chasers; Tom Harrison, Chantelle Yates and Champ Hardy - total scumbag- yes, Professor, it was appropriate to say and finally, seeker is Henry Wallace." Nicole couldn't help but laugh at the outrage on Champ's face. 

"Next up is Hufflepuff! Goalkeeper; Gary Fletcher, beaters; Rico Valdez and George Best, chasers; Nicole Haught, Michael Houghton and Demi Bronze and seeker for the team in yellow is Liam Young!" 

Nicole tried to settle the nerves in her stomach, but with the red hot sun burning down on her, she couldn't help but think it was a silly idea to skip breakfast. 

"Here goes the snitch, or, I think it has because now the bludgers have been released, here goes the quaffle, and the game is off!" 

Nicole zooms towards the quaffle, grabbing it instantly and tossing it to her fellow chaser, Bronze who passed it back to her as soon as the Gryffindor chasers targeted her. Nicole span on her broom to avoid a chaser trying to intercept the quaffle and flew towards the goal posts. 

"Here comes Haught, she's past one, she's past two! She passes to Houghton, he smashed it towards the goals, Snelling saves! But oh! He's dropped it! Straight to Haught WHO SCORES FOR HUFFLEPUFF! Ten to zero!" 

Nicole cheered after tossing the ball through the hoop and high fived Demi before turning round and being ready to intercept another quaffle. 

"Here comes Chump Hardley," she purposely messes up his name, "he passes Houghton and ducks under a bludger, but Haught is there and kicks the ball out from under his arm! Should have passed." 

Nicole and Yates flew downward on a one on one spiral both desperate to get their hands on the quaffle in front of them. Yates smashed into Nicole veering her off slightly before she returned the favour and caught the quaffle. 

She threw the ball to the goalkeeper before making her way half way across the pitch and getting a whack in her shoulder by a bludger for her troubles. 

"Ouch, you okay Haught-stuff? Wiggle your shoulder painlessly if you're okay." Wynonna laughed down the microphone. Gaining a middle finger from the player in question. 

Ignoring the throbbing in her left shoulder, Nicole kept going, scoring four more times and assisting another six goals. This was the ultimate dream for Nicole, winning her first match and playing fantastically at that. 

"Oh, Chimp, you couldn't get a few goals could you?" Wynonna taunted, "it's one hundred and ten to zero and the leaders aren't even up to their best!" 

Nicole laughed at Wynonna's constant digs at Champ and she could feel his frustration when he zoomed past her and dropped the quaffle. The current MVP of the Hufflepuff team caught it before Harrison did and threw it towards Bronze before she hammered it into the goal. 

"Here we go ladies and ... boys, the seekers have their eyes on the prize and they're not giving up lightly, Wallace has his hand outstretched and it's nearly there! NO! YOUNG HAS GRABBED IT! HUFFLEPUFF CATCH THE SNITCH! Two hundred and seventy to zero! Well done Gryffindor! That wasn't embarrassing at all, I'm glad we have Flop Hardy on our team. Halloween has certainly delivered for Gryffindor, that was a nightmare." 

Nicole jumped onto her broom like a surfboard and quickly did a handstand like celebration in front of the cheering Hufflepuffs. 

The celebratory party in the Hufflepuff common room was in full flow by the time the team got there, still wearing their Quidditch jumpers and grins still drawn on their faces. 

Nestling herself on the large yellow couch, Nicole grabbed a butterbeer from a near by table and was joined by a grinning Earp. 

"What happened to knocking him out with a bludger?" She asked, still smiling. 

"Well, you know, it seemed better to just completely humiliate the imbecile." Nicole stretched her arm across the couch and behind Waverly's head. 

Waverly placed a hand on her chin and tapped it slowly, "well, I suppose it'll do." 

Nicole suddenly felt her body temperature rise at the close proximity of the two girls. If she thought that was bad, it was nothing compared to what sort of heat rose in her when her best friend's sister snuggled into her side and draped her legs over the older girls. 

Oh boy, was all she could manage to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitting you all with more detail. Definite actual WayHaught next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly hadn't had the best family life in the world. Abandoned by her mother, unloved by her father and ignored by her eldest sister. If it wasn't for Wynonna she was certain she'd have ran away at the age of eight. 

Hogwarts had changed everything for her. She had people that cared about her, she had adults that looked after her and she found someone who could love her. 

Champ Hardy. 

He wasn't the best by any means, but he acted as though his world revolved around her. She couldn't see it going any further than a few kisses here and there, which, she truly believes, made him go off in search for someone that will do something more. 

"You don't need him." Her friend, Chrissy, had said when she told her. 

She knows she can do better, but she's in the category of 'Fallen Earps' and parents warn their children to steer clear of the Earp name. 

Waverly sat with her sister and her sisters group of friends for breakfast, avoiding Champ's gaze and keeping quiet. 

"Do teachers ever get ill?" Wynonna randomly asked on one cold November day. 

Her four companions gave her quizzical stares, "what?" Dolls asked. 

"No, it's just," Wynonna started, taking a large gulp from her orange juice, "have you ever seen one miss a class because they're sick?"

They thought for a while before Nicole shook her head, "come to think of it, no."

"I want what ever they take," Wynonna complained holding her stomach, "I feel like my guts are doing summersaults." 

"What ever you have, you can keep it to yourself," Nicole got up, "now, to Care Of Magical Creatures." She grinned, leaving the others to follow her to Hagrid's Hut. 

Wynonna threw up three times during the class, she couldn't stomach throwing dead ferrets at some large creature she had never heard of before. Hagrid had shooed her away and told Nicole to get her to the hospital wing. 

One arm wrapped around Nicole's shoulders and the Hufflepuffs arm wrapped under the Gryffindor's waist, they ploughed their way to the hospital wing, hitting a few snags on the way there. 

"How's Waverly doing?" Wynonna had asked, tiredness filling her voice. 

Nicole's heart hammered her chest at the mention of the girl she was crushing on, "oh, you know, bearing up." 

She had hoped Wynonna would leave it at that and not press further, but she was wrong, "have you spoken to her since?"

Spoken. Cuddled. Fallen deeper in love with the smaller girl, they were all things Nicole had done regarding the sister of her best friend, "yeah, we talked for a little while-" then she wrapped her legs around mine and fallen asleep nestled into my side, "- but she really didn't want to talk about it." 

The Earp sighed, "I should be there for her more than what I am, it's hard you know, being in a different house and all." 

Nicole nodded her head and held back Wynonna's hair as she tried to vomit into a plant pot. Luckily for the poor unsuspecting plant, nothing came out. 

They made it to their destination all in one piece before Nicole tossed Wynonna onto the bed and went off to find Madam Pomfrey. 

"What do we have here?" She said when she appeared. 

"I'm sick," Wynonna complained, "I need something to stop me from being so ill!"

The nurse pondered for a second before dashing off and bringing back a cup with a foul smelling liquid inside, "drink this and you will be completely fine." She dashed away, leaving the two fifth years behind. 

"Drink it." Nicole urged. 

"It stinks worse than my dad after he's had one too many." Wynonna complained, again. 

"Drink it or you'll feel like shit all day." The redhead warned. 

The bell signalled the end of classes and the start of break, but Wynonna still hadn't drank the medicine that was given to her. Instead she decided to just carry it around with her assuring Nicole that she would drink it as soon as she felt well enough. 

Nicole was used to looking after the middle Earp sister since they first met, from a small fever to a spike being embedded in her hand two years ago. 

Waverly didn't need the same sort of mothering her sister did, which came as a relief to Nicole, she could handle one Earp's dopiness but two? No. She'd quit. 

Her mind drifted to the Hufflepuff fourth year. The other night at the party was the last time the two had a one on one conversation. It wasn't as though she was avoiding her, but she'd quickly jump through the first door that she came across whenever she saw the soft brunette, which disturbed at least three classes and a horny teenage couple who tried to convince Nicole to join them. 

"Just down it," Nicole was starting to get frustrated with her friend, "take it like a shot." 

"No, I'll be okay." She moaned, all she did since leaving the hospital wing was groan about her much her stomach hurt. 

Nicole wrenched the mug from her hand and pushed Wynonna down onto a nearby bench, "I will force this down your throat, open your mouth," she threw herself down onto her friends lap, "no? Okay." She trapped the Gryffindor's arms down by her sides and trapped them with her feet before forcing Wynonna's mouth open and pouring the medicine in. 

After spluttering for a few seconds, Wynonna finally swallowed the foul smelling liquid, "oh my god, I feel so much better." She smiled. 

"Told you, why don't you listen to me?" Nicole hadn't moved from her friends lap. 

"Shut it." She attempted to raise a hand to the other girl before realising their positions, "Get off me." The brunette pushed her friend off of her lap and onto the floor with a small yelp and a bang. 

_

The day was long winded and gruelling and by the time Nicole finally made it into the Hufflepuff common room, half the students had already gone to bed. 

Nicole still had a few pages of parchment of her potions essay left to do, so sat herself down at one of the free desks to finish it off. 

"Nicole?" A soft voice called. 

"Yeah?" She asked, not bothering to look up as she was in 'the zone'.

"I was wondering," the small Earp girl sat opposite her, "if I could take advantage of you."

Her quill scribbled slightly at the edge of the page and her gulp had gone down the wrong hole and she choked slightly. 

"How... What?" She asked, eyes snapping up once she had caught her breath. 

"I want to use you, or rather, use your privileges," Waverly wasn't aware of the effect she was having on the redhead, but if she did, Nicole was scared she'd do it all the more, "the prefects bathroom," she clarified, "I want to use the bath there and I know you're the best person to ask." 

After regaining some composure, Nicole had agreed and they set off in the direction of the hospital tower, of which the bathroom was located. 

The walk there was slightly awkward, even more so when their hands brushed one another. The plan was to drop her off, leave, finish off the conclusion of her essay then get back and walk her back to the common room so she wouldn't be in trouble from any passing by prefects. 

"Password?" The portrait asked when they approached. 

"Poisonous Earwigs." Nicole recited and the portrait swung open, allowing them instant access. 

Waverly skipped inside and surveyed the room, large glorious bath that took up most of the room, taps on taps on taps in the corner of the bath and a few toilet stalls towards the far corner of the room, "wow." The younger girl gasped.

"I'll show you how to work the bath," Nicole whipped out her wand and waved it towards the taps, water instantly coming out from them and filling the large space, "okay, so I'll just quickly use the toilet and I'll get going." She smiled at the younger girl and proceeded into one of the stalls. 

Emerging from the stall, not twenty seconds later, Nicole quickly washed her hands before making her way to the door. She threw a quick glance to Waverly just in time to see the cloak she was wearing cascade down her shoulders and onto the floor. 

She couldn't help but stare at Waverly's bare back, all moisture in her mouth evaporating. Waverly turned her head to the left and smirked at the open mouthed look on her elder's face before walking slowly into the bath in front of her. 

"I.. I'll be.. Be back later." She spluttered out, heart and mind racing. 

"Wait," Waverly swam towards her, "when will you be back? So I can be dressed and ready to go."

Nicole looked everywhere but at the currently naked Waverly, "half an hour? Is that okay?" 

"Yeah." The fourth year grinned, swimming off and giggling as she went. 

Heart racing and heat rising, Nicole bolted out of the bathroom as fast as she could and bumped straight into a wandering second year who sprinted as soon as he saw her. 

Not bothering to catch the poor kid, Nicole just proceeded to the Hufflepuff common room and tossed herself face down onto the couch by the fire. 

Half of her was proud at how she resisted the temptation of kissing one of the Earp's shoulders softly, the other half wondered what would have happened if she had acted upon her desires. 

Waverly hadn't seemed offended by Nicole's staring, in fact the smile she received from the smaller girl seemed encouraging to Nicole. 

No, she couldn't think about Waverly like that. What would Wynonna think? How would she react to the thought of Nicole being head over heels for her little sister? 

She didn't bother with the rest of her essay, her brain was well and truly sizzled by what she had seen. Looking at her watch, she realised not only the half an hour was up, but an extra twenty minutes too. 

She quickly ran up a heck of a lot of flights of stairs to reach her destination and shouted the password from a few yards away from the portrait and jumped inside. 

"Waverly, I'm so sorry, I-" Nicole stammered out and stopped herself short at the sight of Waverly still lying completely naked in the bath, "hey, come on, get dressed, I might be a prefect, but I can't leave it any longer." 

Confidence grew in Nicole whenever she didn't look at the smaller of the two and she was avoiding looking anywhere near the girl. 

"Yeah, turn around and I'll get dressed." Waverly began to push herself up out of the bath and wrapped her cloak around herself again. 

Not being able to be in the same room whilst one of them is getting dressed, Nicole opted to wait outside. Kicking herself slightly, she managed to catch her breath and tried to gather her thoughts. 

"Ready." Waverly grinned, hopping out from behind the portrait and pulling Nicole with her by the sleeve of her robes. 

"If anyone asks, I caught you loitering." Nicole says after Waverly lets go of her arm. 

"Okay, hey, listen, thanks for that," Waverly kept hold of the grin she had, "I appreciate it, I haven't felt this nice since summer." 

"Any time, Waves." The elder of the two patted the younger girl's shoulder awkwardly before stuffing her hands into the pockets of her robes. 

Silence filled the dark halls and the two Hufflepuffs wracked their brains to find a suitable topic of conversation, but nothing came. 

Upon entering the Hufflepuff common room, Nicole spotted her essay still lying on the desk, completely abandoned. 

"Did you finish that?" Waverly asked, walking over and seeing no improvements since she had last seen it. 

"No, I was.. Distracted," Nicole felt her face burn and hastily put the parchment away, "it's not due for another week, I'll finish it tomorrow."

"Okay," Waverly scuffed her feet and looked to the floor, "thanks, for ignoring your work for me." 

"It's fine, as long as you feel even the slightest bit better, then missing a night of studying was worth it." The redhead yawned and started to make her way to the fifth year dormitory, only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back. 

Staring into one another's eyes, Waverly looked as though she was contemplating her next move. She decided to go ahead and rise up onto her tiptoes, pulling Nicole down by her robes and placing a delicate kiss on the older girls lips. 

Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, Nicole pulled Waverly in closer, reciprocating the kiss, using only a smidgen more force. 

Nicole pulled back first, uncertainty etched onto her features at the reaction of the Earp sister, who in turn stared at her with a dreamy expression on her face. 

"Goodnight." The younger girl whispered before turning on her heel and disappearing through the door with 'fourth year' above the door. 

The ginger stood there for a good five minutes, mind totally blank, before she moved. Not even moving drastically, just pressing her finger tips to her lips, slowly touching the place where her crush's lips were delicately placed only a few minutes ago. 

_

Nicole's brain worked overtime the previous night, tossing and turning in her bed. She gave up when the clock flashed 5:30 in her eyes. 

Throwing on her quidditch jumper and a pair of school pants, she made her way to the stadium to get an hours practise in. Truth be told, she was trying to get her mind off of Waverly. In the four years she's known the girl, she's just seen her as her friend's sister, a little annoying but with a big heart and now all she can think of is how cute she is when she smiles. 

'This isn't working.' She thought as her mind went once again to the soft brunette. She dropped the quaffle. Again and again before eventually abandoning her efforts and flying round the ground instead. 

Eventually she knew she'd have to make an appearance in the Great Hall for some well needed breakfast so set a course for the changing tent to change into her uniform. 

Making her way into the hall, she felt as though all eyes were on her despite only one set of eyes staring holes into her Hufflepuff robes. 

Sitting down next to Dolls, she muttered a quick, "hey." Before filling her plate and avoiding looking at her best friend, slightly scared that if she'll make any sort of eye contact to the middle Earp sister, the latter will instantly know that not only did Nicole have a deep crush on her sister, but the fact that they shared a kiss the previous night. 

"What's up your ass?" The Earp asked, taking a few small gulps of orange juice. 

"Nothing," Nicole winced at how snappy she sounded, "why would you think something's wrong, it's all good." She looked straight ahead and smiled, gaining a quizzical look from Wynonna at the fact that Nicole's smile looked as though she were in pain. 

As if it couldn't get more awkward for Nicole, Waverly had moved from her spot at the Hufflepuff table and made their way towards them, sitting down next to Wynonna and directly opposite Nicole. 

"We good enough for you now?" Wynonna laughed, swotting her sisters shoulder softly. 

Waverly shrugged in return, "Chrissy's gone, she needs to chat to Flitwick before classes start." 

"What's Doc doing over there?" Wynonna asked, they followed her eye line and spotted Doc chatting to a few third year Ravenclaws. 

"He's asking to borrow one of their newspapers." Dolls replied, grabbing another slice of toast and buttering it. 

"What's wrong with the ones he's got?" 

Dolls fixed Wynonna one of his serious and straight faces, "they're in Chinese," and continued when he got a confused look from Wynonna, "what do you thinks wrong with them, he's read them." 

Dolls and Wynonna started to bicker quietly and Nicole decided to stay out of their quarrel. Waverly kicked Nicole's shin under the table to catch her attention, which works like a charm as Nicole's eyes snap up at her. Waverly signals that she wants to talk outside, away from prying eyes. 

She reluctantly agreed and followed the brunette out of the hall and to a secluded spot just behind the closest statue. 

"Okay," Waverly began, wringing her hands together, "about last night, I hope you feel the same about it as I do." 

She looked up, as if to incite some help from Nicole, "and, how do you feel?" She asked. 

"It's hard to say." Waverly felt a rush of confidence shoot through her heart as she reached up again to pull the taller one down into a quick embrace before pulling back and grinning. 

"I'm going to need verbal clarification," Nicole felt her cheeks flame, "say the words."

Waverly grasped both Nicole's hands in her own before she spoke, "I want to be with you, I really like you and it scares me, but I really want to give this a shot, if you do too."

Nicole couldn't help the smile that took over half her features, "are you sure?" Doubt still niggling the back of the redhead's mind. 

"Yes." Waverly whispered, pulling down her fellow Hufflepuff for a more passionate kiss than their previous two. 

_

Nicole felt like skipping to potions afterwards, mind occupied on the softness of Waverly's lips and how amazing she smelled. 

Not focusing on whatever was in front of her, she knocked into a Slytherin sixth year, stammering out apologies and helping the boy up before he glared at her. 

"Don't touch me, Hufflepuff." He snarled at her before knocking past her and up a small flight of stairs on the way to the transfiguration classroom. 

"Ass." She remarked, going through the same doorway the boy had come from and making her way down the swirling staircase before nearly knocking another Slytherin sixth year out. 

"Look where you're going, Haught." The voice of the eldest Earp called to her. 

"You also weren't keeping an eye on what's in front of you," Nicole snapped back before taking in full view of Willa's face, "are you okay?" She asked, seeing red puffy eyes and tear tracks. 

"Don't be so nosey, I'm fine." She physically pushed the Hufflepuff out of the way and ran up the stairs. 

Nicole stared off after her. What's with touchy people today? Shaking her head she waited outside the potions classroom for their teacher with a few other people who had arrived early. 

"Where did you and Waverly disappear to before?" Wynonna snuck up behind her friend, causing said friend to jump high enough to touch the roof. 

"What? Me? I.. I didn't go anywhere with your.. Your sister." Nicole would be a terrible criminal, guilt oozed out of her voice and face. 

"Yeah, you walked out of the hall together, then Waverly came back without you, but she was smiling," Nicole could see the cogs working inside her mind, "what was she smiling about? Did someone cut off Champ's testicals? And not tell me?" 

Nicole snorted, "that's if he has testicals. No, she just asked a few Dark Arts questions and wanted me to show her how to do a few spells, so I said I would after classes today." 

Wynonna looked convinced, Dolls? Not so much and Doc was too busy trying to flirt with a passing seventh year Slytherin student. Dolls gave Nicole a knowing smile before proceeding into potions. 

"Right, class, today we're going to do a very difficult potion and whomever completes it to a satisfactory state earns their house ten points," Professor Slughorn boomed across the classroom, "Veritaserum. Now, open your textbooks and turn to page two hundred and twenty nine and begin." 

Once again, Nicole and Wynonna were they only ones to make their potion drinkable. Doc's blew up and Dolls melted his three stirrers. 

"Perfect!" Slughorn gushed over the two girls cauldrons, "Ten points to Gryffindor and ten to Hufflepuff!" He clapped his hands together, "an extra twenty is available to any one who tests the two potions out." He offered. 

Nicole refused to drink her own, she had too much to lose and Wynonna knew what sort of questions to ask. Dolls volunteered to test one of them and a Slytherin girl volunteered for another. 

"What's your name?" Slughorn asked after Dolls had ingested the potion. 

"Xavier Dolls." Came the reply. 

"What did you dream of last night?" 

"The moon," Dolls tried to stop the words from coming out "transforming into a werewolf and killing."

"Right," Slughorn looked around uncomfortably, "any other questions?"

Nicole instinctively shot across to her Ravenclaw friend, "who do you have a crush on?" And at the raised eyebrows of her friends and fellow classmates she continued, "what? I'm curious." 

"Wynonna." He tried to keep his jaw locked, but, "Wynonna Earp." 

The girl in question sucked in a deep breath and hitched up an eyebrow before happily declaring, "my potion worked perfectly!" And slapping her Hufflepuff friend on the shoulder. 

_

Preparation for the O.W.L.'s were in full flow as they suffered through another mock exam in Charms class, this time, however, Doc was fully prepared and sailed through the paper. 

Wynonna, on the other hand, struggled with most questions and peaked over to read Nicole's answers and attempted to copy them down. The quill, however, had a different idea and squirted ink at its holder, before refusing to work at all. 

Unnoticed by the teacher, Nicole sneaked a normal quill over to her inky friend, sniggering as she did before continuing on with her own exam. 

At the end of the class, Professor Flitwick quickly gathered all papers and scanned the room for anything out the ordinary before sitting back at his desk and waving his class away. Wynonna had hidden behind Nicole's Hufflepuff scarf to not be noticed by the professor. 

As soon as they had escaped the small room, Nicole finally burst into laughter at the sight of Wynonna's face. 

"Stop laughing." She grit her teeth and pushed her friend. 

"I can't help it, you're not going to be able to get that off." Her grin was wide and her eyes lit up. 

Wynonna grabbed the front of her friends robes and pulled her close, "what?" She spat. 

"Get off and I'll elaborate," Nicole replied, still trying not to laugh, once Wynonna let go, she continued, "it's a spell, it stops you from cheating but, it needs to be removed by a spell too."

"So I have to keep this on my face until a teacher removes it?" 

"No, the library is right next to the Charms classroom, we can go in and try and find a counter curse." Nicole grabbed the Gryffindor's sleeve and pulled her the short distance to the library. 

Searching through several books, they found nothing, Wynonna was starting to get agitated. Nicole still found it funny. 

"What is that on your face?" The voice of Waverly Earp interrupted them. 

The taller of the three girls tossed a sweet smile at the smaller of the three and it was returned, just as sweet and with a slight hint of a lip bite. 

"Don't you dare," Wynonna warned Nicole off telling Waverly how the ink came about. "It was accidental. But I can't get it off."

Waverly sighed and sat next to Nicole at the desk, legs brushing against one another, "I'm not stupid, you know, I know how you got it, it happened to Champ at least three times a month."

Nicole felt a pang of jealousy when the ex boyfriend was mentioned, but didn't show it as Wynonna groaned. 

"It was hard, I didn't get the questions, I just wanted to know what the questions meant and Nicole was doing really well." Wynonna rambled on, oblivious to the hand holding that was happening under the very table that they were sat at. 

"Do you know the counter curse?" Nicole asked. 

"Yes." Came the reply. 

"Well?" Wynonna tilted her head when Waverly hadn't moved. 

"Well what?"

"Can you do the counter curse before we have to go to herbology?!" Wynonna all but screamed. 

Waverly shook her head, "only if you admit that you were cheating."

"I didn't cheat, it wouldn't let me cheat!" She started, then continued after getting a stern look from her younger sister, "I tried to, but I used an anti cheating quill and it spat at me." 

"That's as good as you're going to get." Nicole laughed, getting up and releasing the younger girls hand. 

Waverly raised her wand and muttered an incantation that neither Wynonna nor Nicole could hear. The ink sprang from her sisters face and straight onto the floor, staining the white tiles instead. 

"Thanks Waves, I owe you one." Wynonna hugged her little sister and placed a delicate kiss on top of her head before hearing the bell going to signal the end of break and the start of their next lesson. 

Waverly walked with them, quietly chatting to her discrete girlfriend as her sister walks in front. 

"The next trip to Hogsmeade is in a few weeks, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, like a sort of date." Waverly mused, hands brushing against the taller girls. 

"Yeah, that'll be great," Nicole grinned down at her before shooting a worrying look at Wynonna's back, "what if she asks if I'm going?"

"We still go, but only we will know we're on a date." Waverly winked, getting a confused look in return. 

_

Herbology was uneventful, Wynonna was still grumbling about 'how cocky Waverly was' in the library. Dolls sat as far away from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor as he could, still not over the horror of potions. Doc sat with him, laughing and joking at his embarrassment. 

Quidditch practice was last on the agenda for Nicole as the match against Ravenclaw was looming ahead of them all. 

Stepping her game up a gear, Nicole impressed everyone involved in the practise, including the small amount of spectators that had gathered. One of which was a smiley brunette. 

After practice was over, Nicole drew the short straw and had to take all equipment to the shed with the help of Waverly. Once the stuff had been placed into their correct places, the two Hufflepuffs walked hand in hand towards the castle, only stopping once. 

Waverly grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her towards a dark edge of the grounds, behind a large tree and proceeded to rest her hands against her shoulders. Nicole placing her hands on the smaller girls hips and squeezing slightly. 

"So," Waverly licked her lips, "I didn't know you were that good."

"You should let me teach you one day." Nicole responded, moving her face agonisingly close to Waverly's but without touching. 

Waverly shook her head, "no, I'm pretty hopeless when it comes to flying." 

Nicole pressed her lips against Waverly's head, "nonsense, you've just never had a good teacher, I can teach you." 

Waverly giggled slightly in response before rising onto her tiptoes and kissing the older girl gently, then a bit more desperately when Nicole deepened the kiss. 

"You know, I know a place we can go where we won't be disturbed." Nicole suggested. 

"Where?"

"Just a secret room on the seventh floor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious!Wynonna will soon be eradicated!


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole and Waverly ran hand in hand up several flights of stairs to reach the destination Nicole had suggested. They had only just burst through the door that contained the seventh floor before Waverly pinned the older girl to the wall. 

Hands on Nicole's own, she guided the taller girls arms up and around her neck, whilst she moved her own to Nicole's waist. The kiss was passionate and full of want, as though they had waited a thousand lifetimes for it. 

They broke apart at the sound of a cleared throat, "what are you doing?" The uncertain and cracked voice of Willa Earp had asked. 

The two Hufflepuff's broke apart, guilt etched onto each face, "Willa." Waverly gasped out, breath completely wiped out. 

"I didn't know you were a gay." Willa replied and Nicole noted how much Willa was physically shaking. 

"Yeah, well, I only just figured it out myself." Waverly mumbled, staring at her feet. 

"What are you doing here?" Nicole bit across.

Willa slightly glared at her before she replied, "I had to talk to Trelawney," she waved her hand to Nicole before focusing on Waverly, "Wave, are you sure about this?" She continued after getting a nod from her sister, "right," she walked menacingly towards Nicole, "you hurt her in any way and I find out, your life wouldn't be worth living, understand?" 

Nicole gulped and nodded, she hadn't expected that from the eldest Earp sibling. She was even more terrified for when Wynonna eventually finds out. Willa gave her one last intimidating stare before squeezing the arm of her youngest sister and walking out onto the staircase. 

"I take it back," Nicole blurted, "she scares me more than Wynonna." 

Waverly smiled sweetly before retaking the taller Hufflepuff's hands and swinging them softly in front of them, "she might not like me that much, but she's still my sister and us Earps have to stick together." 

Nicole threw an uncertain glance down the corridor before pulling on Waverly's hands and bringing her close and reuniting their lips, softer this time and more delicate. 

"I think the moment's gone." Nicole sighed as they parted. 

"Yeah," Waverly giggled, "I'm just imagining all the many ways both Willa and Wynonna will murder you if you ever strayed."

"That's not helping." Nicole complained, walking back out of the door they had came from. 

"Well-" Waverly was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps and loud mumbling. Bobo Del Rey of Slytherin came thundering round the corner, face set and shoulders hunched. 

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at Waverly before barging through the door and pushing past Nicole. 

"No, that's fine, just push past me, that's cool." Nicole angrily yelled to his depleting figure. 

Bobo stopped on the stairs and turned, "what?"

"You pushed past me, quite rudely at that." Nicole wasn't one to back down from an argument, in the muggle world it usually got her a few cuts and bruises, but the magical world was more dangerous. One wrong word and you could be in the hospital wing jumping like a frog and throwing up spiders. 

"You should feel blessed to have been touched by me, you filthy mudblood." He snarled, turning on his heel and proceeding down the stairs. 

"What did you just call me?" Nicole shouted, whipping her wand out and pointing it at his back. 

"I called you a mud-" before he could even finish the sentence, he was lying face down on the floor with his arms and legs snapped perfectly inline with his torso. Nicole hadn't done it, she moved her head slightly and looked over the banister to see a brazen Willa pointing her wand up and smirking slightly. 

"Only I can use threatening behaviour towards Waverly's girlfriend," Willa slowly walked up the stairs to where the three were stood, "well, only the three Earp girls can." 

Waverly grinned over Nicole's shoulder, "thanks Willa."

"No problem, but if you talk like that to her, I'll turn your head into a pumpkin." Willa turned around, kicked Bobo, and walked towards the dungeons. 

"Yeah, your sisters defiantly scare me." 

_

"So, we have some exciting stuff for today's class," the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor started, "today we'll be focusing on the Patronus charm." 

Nicole had read up about the patronus before, it's powered by a happy memory, but that memory has to be a powerful one. 

"The incantation is, Expecto Patronum," Professor Schwein flicked her wand out, "now, get into groups and attempt, one after another, to perform the spell."

"Think of a happy memory? Do I even have one?" Dolls asked when he grouped with Nicole, Doc and Wynonna. 

"How about the time you met me?" Wynonna asked, "that should be yours too." She pointed at the other two. 

Rolling her eyes, Nicole scanned her brains for any suitable memory before stopping on one particular one, "I'll go first, Expecto Patronum!" She flicked her wand and a few wisps of white smoke came from the end of her wand. 

"That was terrible." Wynonna raised an eyebrow. 

"You try if you think you're so good." Nicole defensively retorted. 

"Expecto Patronum!" She yelled, gaining all eyes from her classmates as a wolf flew from her wand and engulfed their small practising space. After the wolf had disappeared the Gryffindor looked smugly at the Hufflepuff. 

"Shut up." Nicole crossed her arms and huffed. Nicole's memory had been her seventh birthday. She had at least thirty kids there, not including the friends her sister, Jessica, had brought, and a load of relatives she had only seen once or twice a year. It was the happiest she's felt.. Since.. 

"Okay," Nicole uncrossed her arms and gripped her wand tightly, "I'll use something else, EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Nicole had a small problem with competitiveness, it started from when she was nine and the local boys wouldn't let her play basketball with them because they had said 'girls can't play sports, go play with Beach House Barbie!' And sniggered at her. Not only did she come back with her own ball, she impressed the boys that much that they became really good friends through out the last years of muggle school. Now she was faced with a smug Earp, she couldn't let her be the only one to do a successful patronus. 

A cat emerged from the Hufflepuff's wand and swam the length of the room before resting on Nicole's shoulder and rubbing itself on her neck, "mine lasted longer than yours." She grinned at her friend before the cat disappeared. 

"This isn't a competition," This time it was Wynonna's turn to fold her arms and huff. "What memory did you choose?" 

"Can't tell you, it might cheapen the moment." Nicole winked, thinking back to the morning she had behind the statue next to the Great Hall. 

"Spoil sport." 

The class went by quickly. All four taking turns to recite the incantation without elaborating what memory they had chosen. Doc's patronus was a horse, it sailed through his wand and knocked over a few classmates, which included Nicole. Doll's struggled initially with his patronus, he couldn't find a memory that was happy enough to produce a powerful one, but eventually settled on one and a wolf leapt from his wand and into the space in front of him. 

"Matching patronus'?" Nicole whispered into Doc's ear, "isn't that a sign for something?" 

Doc winked in return before clapping Doll's on the back in congratulations. 

_

Nicole was late. She was so late. She hadn't meant to take so long talking to Slughorn and she never thought her friends would just abandon her and leave. 

Today was Gryffindor vs Slytherin in the Quidditch House Cup, both teams doing miserably against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectably, were looking to redeem themselves against one another and Nicole found herself sprinting through corridors to try and at least make it to the stadium before kick off. 

"Woah," Waverly had nearly gone straight into Nicole, head first, "where's the fire?" She giggled to herself. 

"What?" Nicole asked, confusion working its way onto her face. 

"You know... Because you're Haught." She awkwardly replied. 

"Oh, right, sorry Waves, Quidditch today, need to keep an eye on the competition." She winked. 

"You know," Waverly grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and lead her to the closest broom closet, "we could kill a few minutes before the match starts." She forced the taller girl in before slamming the door behind her. 

"Oh my god, yes." Nicole grinned, pulling on Waverly's hips and dragging her closer before planting a soft kiss on her lips. The soft kiss lead to soft kisses before that lead to desperate kisses and Waverly's hands wrapped around the older girls ginger locks. Nicole found her hands under Waverly's jumper and settled drawing circles on her bare hips. 

"We should get going." Nicole broke the kiss off and Waverly connected them again. 

"Okay." Waverly grinned before sorting out her clothes and opening the door, which was immediately closed by Nicole in another desperate attempt to hold her body against the smaller girls. 

After she was satisfied, Nicole laughed as she left the closet. Hand in hand with her girlfriend they bumped straight into Wynonna. 

"What are you guys doing in there?" She asked. 

"We... We... Because... When..." Nicole stammered out.

"Yes." Waverly agreed, pointing at the taller Hufflepuff. 

"Okay, I'm just gunna say it," Wynonna blurted out, "I kissed Dolls." 

Nicole's and Waverly's faces were polar opposites, while Nicole had a massive smile, Waverly had shock. 

"And that's news? Really?" She spared a glance to the shorter girl before continuing at the look of amazement and shock that looked back at her, "to.. To you? Okay."

"It's not a big deal." Wynonna raised a finger to the two. 

"It is," Nicole started to walk in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, "especially to Dolls."

"Do you want to do it again?" Waverly asked. 

"I might do." 

"Does he?"

"He might do."

"He does." Nicole interjected. 

"Right, what's this? Twenty one questions?" Wynonna threw her hands up in the air before walking faster than the two girls. 

"Wynonna, wait, we're sorry, I'm just shocked." Waverly jogged up to her sister and wrapped an arm around hers. 

Nicole shrugged, "I'm not." That earned her a glare from her girlfriend. 

Wynonna stopped, "you're not what? Sorry or shocked?"

"Both." 

"I hate you, Haught."

_

Despite not wanting either to win, Nicole sat with the Gryffindor side of the stadium. The two people she disliked the most in the school played for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Champ Hardy and Bobo Del Rey. She was only sat on this side because of Doc, something about 'house pride'. 

Wynonna had been asked back to be commentator, she had promised not to say anything offensive about Champ through out the game, but she wasn't sure whether she could stick by the promise. 

"Hello and welcome to another gloriously terrible Quidditch playing day here at Hogwarts! The weather's terrible, the teams are terrible and everything's just terrible," Wynonna boomed out and she wasn't wrong, rain belted down from the heavens above and thunder rattled the edges of the stadium, "wrap up warm today folks! Knowing both seekers, we'll be here for a while!"

Nicole loved Wynonna's commentary, her sassy attitude mixed in with her bitter feelings made her the perfect comedic commentator. Laughing, she glanced down at Waverly who was physically shaking. Waverly had left Hogwarts in a jumper and a pair of skinny fit jeans, Nicole sighed at the sight of her. 

"Here," she said, taking off her coat and slipping it around her girlfriend's shoulders, "you'll catch a cold otherwise."

Waverly began to protest before Nicole shut her down with a stare. Wrapping herself up in the taller girls coat, Waverly allowed herself to inhale the perfume Nicole had used that was imbedded in the coat. 

"Thanks," Waverly grinned up at her, then her eyes went as wide as saucers at the sight of Nicole in just a t shirt and a pair of jeans, "you'll catch a cold, take the coat back."

"Hey, I'll be fine," Nicole wrapped an arm around Waverly, she was soaking wet instantly, "I'm made of sterner stuff, I can handle a bit of cold weather." 

Dolls met up with them and side eyed the two love birds, before winking at Nicole, who gave him a knowing look in return. 

"Slytherin have made one change from their thumping against Ravenclaw, goalkeeper; Frank Flaherty, Beaters; Samuel Corks and Melissa Costa, Chasers; Mateo Da Cruz, Jennifer Scott and Daniel Walsh and the seeker for today's Slytherin team is Bobo Del Rey."

The green section of the crowd cheered every name that Wynonna announced. 

"Gryffindor's team this afternoon contains no changes, goalkeeper; Marcus Snelling, Beaters; Danielle Carr and Frederick Gonzalez, Chasers; Tom Harrison, Chantelle Yates and Champ Hardy; seeker Henry Wallace."

Everyone around Nicole cheered, but she noted a small section of boo's when Champ's name was read out. 

"And they are off!" Wynonna shouted, "Champ Hardy with the quaffle, he passes a few players in green before tossing the quaffle to his left, but there's no one there and Slytherin get the quaffle." 

Another chorus of boos. 

"Da Cruz races towards the Gryffindor goal, he passes two, ducks under a bludger tosses the quaffle to Walsh who smashes it towards the goal and its.... SAVED! Brilliant reflexes by Snelling, he throws it out to Yates who tosses it to Harrison and then he throws it to Hardy," more boo's, "I like Yates, she knows that when Hardy gets the quaffle she has to do a one-eighty and race back to the Gryffindor goal to defend the counter attack that's one hundred percent going to happen."

The crowd could hear Professor McGonagall scold Wynonna, but the Earp couldn't care less, she was loved in her job as commentator and knows there would be an uproar if she was to have lost the job. 

"Sorry professor," Wynonna said, insincerely, "Slytherin lurch towards the goal and score! Ten to zero!" 

The game was horribly boring for Waverly, but she's glad she went. The opportunity to wear Nicole's oversized muggle coat was worth the risk Waverly took. Knowing the weather was going to be awful, she dressed down, but thought Nicole would have worn something more than just a t shirt with a large S on the front under the coat. 

_

Slytherin won the match, two hundred and ten to two hundred, despite Gryffindor catching the snitch, but Nicole couldn't have cared less. Seeing her coat on Waverly made up for the chill going down her spine. 

The spectators ran towards the castle at the end of the game, flooding the hallways and soaking the floors. Nicole stayed behind to wait for Wynonna and Waverly was dragged away by Chrissy. They waved at one another as they parted, Waverly throwing glances over her shoulder at the redhead, who kept her eyes on the Earp as she disappeared towards the castle. 

"Where's your coat, Haught?" Wynonna asked when she had finally made her way down from one of the stands. 

Nicole shivered, "Waverly didn't bring a coat and she was shaking really bad, so I gave her mine."

"Why?" Wynonna asked sceptically. 

"She was cold, I was actually really warm," she lied slightly, "so I let her have it." 

"Sometimes I think you love that girl more than me," Wynonna teased, pushing Nicole slightly, "I mean, when have you ever given me anything?" 

Nicole paused, "are you being serious?" She asked, "I gave you my scarf the other day so you didn't get caught cheating." 

"Oh, oh yeah," Wynonna laughed, "it's sweet, though, that you look out for her."

The Hufflepuff grinned at the ground, water completely soaking every part of her, "I have to, she's your little sister." 

"I hope she finds a guy like you." 

_

The Hufflepuff common room was packed by the time Nicole made it back from the prefects bathroom. She's sure she's caught a cold, she felt terrible and her head was banging away. 

She spotted Waverly talking to Chrissy whilst hovering over about half a dozen books and a few pages of filled parchment. The youngest Earp waved over to Nicole, who waved back. Chrissy followed Waverly's gaze and tried to suppress a knowing grin at the two. 

Placing herself in front of the fireplace, a few fellow fifth years sat down next to her, handing her a butterbeer. 

"I bet that Earp girl is happy." One lad, David, had said. 

"Which Earp?" Nicole asked, "there's like three."

"Our Earp, Waverly." He replied, taking a large swig from his bottle. 

Curiosity rose in Nicole as she glanced at Waverly's back, "why?"

"That buffoon, Hardy, got kicked off Gryffindor's team," a girl with bright blue hair replied, hiding a snigger behind her hand, "there's one last game for Gryffindor and Hardy did nothing for them in the past two games besides helping us and Slytherin win." 

"Poor guy," Nicole sighed, besides being a cheating scumbag with Waverly, Nicole had nothing against the lad, she found it petty to hang on to grudges. Her grandmother always taught her to forgive and forget, life was too short to spend it resenting someone, "he's also apparently failing nearly every subject and the only girl that said yes to a relationship with him dumped him quicker than Clexa fans dumped Jason Rothenburg." 

Two muggle borns laughed whilst the rest looked confused. Nicole couldn't help but glance back at Waverly, who looked over her shoulder at the older girl before blushing slightly and turning back around. 

"His year is going to get worse," the blue haired girl, Maggie, had said, "he'll find out soon about you two."

Nicole snapped her head back to the fifth year in front of her, "what?" 

Maggie laughed, "oh come on, it's not as though you aren't being discreet, you keep staring at each other with massive heart eyes!" The fifth years with her nodded, all with big smiles on their faces, "if you were two boys, you'd have pillows covering your laps." 

Nicole panicked. If they had caught on, who else had too? "Don't tell Wynonna." She all but begged. 

"Doesn't she know?" David had asked. 

"Do you think I'd be still here if she did?" The redhead raised one eyebrow and took a massive gulp from her glass. 

"Fair enough," the boy replied, "but you'll have to tell her one day, otherwise she'll catch you."

"Yeah," Nicole began, "and I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." 

Risking one last glance at Waverly, Nicole stood up and stretched before heading up to the dormitories. Tossing her cloak on her bed, she raided her draws for some pj's. One of the best things about the new shops in Diagon Alley was the amount of house related merchandise one could buy. Nicole had a load of branded clothing, being the proud Hufflepuff she was, she used nearly every opportunity to show off her house colours. She settled with a long sleeved top and matching bottoms before hopping into bed and pulling the curtains. 

The door opened slowly and as quietly as possible as someone had made their way inside. Nicole was currently the only one who's bed was occupied, so Waverly had no trouble locating her girlfriend's bed. 

"Nicole?" Waverly asked, scared that the taller girl was fast asleep. 

"Yeah?" Came the reply. The owner of the voice moved the yellow curtains so Waverly could see her face. 

"Nice badger," she giggled looking at Nicole's chest, "I just wanted to return your coat." She raised the object in her hands with a coy smile. 

"Thanks, I'll hang it up to dry," Nicole got out of bed and proceeded to shorten the distance to her girlfriend before grabbing the coat from her hands, giving her a small peck on the lips and hanging it up next to her bed, "and the badger is cool."

Waverly giggled and sat down on Nicole's bed, "do you have any more? Or is that your only Hufflepuff pyjama set?" 

Nicole's eyes lit up, "Wave, I have loads," she opened her draws again, showing Waverly a collection of Hufflepuff memorabilia, "I do have this," she lifted out a large jumper with the Hufflepuff crest imprinted on the front and the number five, Nicole's Quidditch number, and the name Haught in capital letters on the back, "you can have it, if you want?" 

"Wait, what, really?" Waverly stood up and walked a yard to where Nicole was. 

Nicole grinned, "yeah, it's so comfortable, I got it from Hogsmeade, it's specially made for Quidditch players who pay enough for them." 

"I can't take it, it's yours." 

"Of course you can, I'd love to see you wear it, even if it's just for a few minutes at a night." Nicole passed Waverly the jumper. Waverly hesitated before taking it, but hastily threw it over her head and hugged herself with it. 

"How do I look?" She smiled sweetly, spinning round. 

"Beautiful." Nicole whispered, closing the gap between them and leaning down to capture Waverly's lips in a sweet and slow kiss. 

"Thank you." Waverly whispered back once they parted, a single tear ran down her face. 

"Hey," Nicole wiped the tear away with her thumb, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," her voice cracked, "you're just so nice and I really really like you and I don't think I deserve you and-"

Nicole cut Waverly off with another soft kiss, "hey, come on, don't think like that," she pulled the smaller girl into a hug before resting her chin against Waverly's head, "I really really like you too, and I'll do what ever I can to make you smile. I love your smile. It's like a fuel to my day, that smile could change my day from being a nightmare to being one of the best days of my year." 

Waverly laughed through tears, "I'm sorry, I've cried on your shirt."

Nicole scoffed, "I have a draw full of them, cry as much as you want."

The brunette shook her head, "no, I'm okay, thanks though. My daddy always told me to keep my emotions to myself, that no one wants to see an unhappy girl." 

"Well, he's an ass," Nicole pulled away slightly to look into Waverly's eyes, "and if you need to cry, you can cry as much as you want with me." 

_

Sunday was Wynonna's favourite day, there was no school, no work, no quidditch, nothing. It was her favourite day to relax and unwind. She woke herself up at nine and slowly got dressed into a pair of leather pants, leather boots, tank top and a leather coat. 

"Would you like any body to go with all that leather of yours?" A sixth year Gryffindor remarked, smiling as he did it. 

"Ha ha, your pants are on fire." Wynonna lazily threw a hand towards him. 

"Isn't that liar liar?" He smirked. 

"No, your pants are actually on fire." Wynonna laughed as she swaggered out of the portrait hole and made her way to the Great Hall, laughing harder when she heard the shrieks coming from the common room. 

Sunday's were her days. No one could ruin a Sunday. Especially not some no named douche who disrespected her leather clothing. 

"Earp!" Dolls called out, hurrying to where Wynonna was on the staircase. 

The Earp in question couldn't help the smile that came across her face as the Ravenclaw approached, "whaddup, Dolls?" 

"Listen, I want to know if you want to come to the Three Broomsticks Pub with me for the Hogsmeade trip next month? Just us two?" He seemed as though he'd been practising what he was going to say for a few hours or even days now. 

"Like, a date? I don't do dates." She shot a quick stare at him. 

Dolls laughed, "you don't do dates because you've never been on one."

"How do you know I've never been on a date?" Wynonna huffed. 

"Because you'd have told us."

"Fair enough," The Gryffindor shrugged, "yeah, okay, you can take me, but I want the nine yards, I want flowers, chocolate and wine or whiskey, oh, you can get me firewhiskey!" 

"I have literally enough for maybe two butterbeers each at the Three Broomsticks and maybe a lolly from HoneyDukes?" Dolls rationed. 

"Deal." Wynonna spat on her hand and held it out for Dolls. 

"I'm not touching that." 

They continued to plan their outing to Hogsmeade whilst walking the rest of the way into the Great Hall. They went over every scenario together and worked out a plan to ditch Nicole and Doc. 

After about ten minutes chatting alone with one another, the Hufflepuff they had planned to ditch and Wynonna's little sister walked into the hall and sat beside each other opposite the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Waverly was still wearing Nicole's jumper, which was clearly too big for Waverly's small frame. 

"When did you get that?" Wynonna asked. 

"It isn't mine." Waverly replied dismissively. 

"Who's is it?" Her sister replied, curiosity surfacing. 

"Mine," Nicole replied, spreading butter then jam on a slice of toast, "she saw me wearing it the other day and wanted to try it on, still waiting for it to come back." 

"It's cute." Wynonna smiled, shovelling bacon and beans onto her plate and then into her mouth. 

Willa made her way towards the small group and sat down next to Wynonna before taking out a letter from her pocket, "I need to talk to you two, in private," She added the last part to Nicole and Dolls, who moved literally one seat away, "okay, very mature." Waverly shot Nicole a warning look whilst Wynonna did the same to Dolls and they quickly moved a couple more seats down.

After sitting down Nicole fixed Dolls a realisation stare, "did we just get scared because they looked at us?" 

"We did," Dolls replied, "those Earp girls are terrifying."

"You know we're screwed, right?" Dolls nodded in agreement to Nicole. 

Willa turned back to her sisters, "I see you've got them trained, but anyway, Gus wrote to us, daddy has been arrested by muggle police officers."

Wynonna rolled her eyes whilst Waverly looked downright upset, "what? What for? Why?"

"He's assaulted a bunch of muggles in a bar, there's three accounts of magical things that went on and he's in trouble with the wizarding world as well as the muggle one." Willa sighed, she was no stranger to the effects of her daddy's fists. 

Wynonna signalled for the two outcasts to rejoin them, "I'm not surprised." 

Willa stood up and squeezed Wynonna's shoulder tightly before heading towards the Slytherin table and sitting besides Bobo. 

"Wave, are you okay?" Nicole panicked slightly at her girlfriend's tears. 

"Yeah," her voice cracked, "I'm fine." She reached under the table for the ginger's hand and gained a reassuring squeeze of the hand from her fellow Hufflepuff. 

"Why, hello my gloomy looking friends," Doc skipped towards them, "guess who has detention during the next Hogsmeade trip?" 

"You?" Dolls asked as Doc plonked himself down next to Waverly. 

"Yes." He grinned. 

"And you're happy, because...?" Nicole asked, eyebrow raised. 

"I get to spend it with Professor Schwein." Doc rubbed his hands together. Nicole and Dolls gave him an approving look, Professor Schwein was the youngest teacher at the school and she was gorgeous. Wynonna and Waverly threw confused looks at their partners. 

_ 

December rolled around far too slowly for the Earps, all three had secret dates with their partners for the next Hogsmeade trip. Willa hadn't told anyone she was back with Bobo, Wynonna hadn't told anyone that she was giving it a go with Dolls and Waverly hadn't told anyone about Nicole. 

Waverly often felt like everyone in the school knew about her and Nicole besides Wynonna. She hadn't told a soul, they just come to that conclusion. She often wondered how on earth Wynonna hadn't figured it out. She's worn the older girl's clothes, they come into the Great Hall together at meals and leave together, they spend a heck of a lot of time together and they're always looking off at one another. 

Waverly had a small crush on Nicole around half way through her first year, but couldn't and wouldn't do anything with it, she was barely twelve and not sure whether or not she was actually crushing on her or it was just appreciation because of how nice Nicole was to her. In her second year, that's when she realised that what she was feeling was attraction. After putting Champ Hardy in the hospital wing, Waverly began to think more and more about the tall redhead. 

In her third year, she tried to hide her attraction to Nicole by dating Champ. She did indeed like Champ, but not as much as Nicole. She knew she liked boys as well as girls at the age of thirteen, but no boy or girl could make her heart beat faster than Nicole. 

Now she was on a date with her in Hogsmeade eating chocolate and walking hand in hand through the snowy hills. They had managed to lose Wynonna and Dolls outside HoneyDukes and decided to go on a stroll. 

"Want to visit the Shrieking Shack?" Nicole suggested. 

"I've already been there." Waverly couldn't feel her nose. 

"Yeah," Nicole stopped them and leaned down to whisper into Waverly's ear, "but how close have you ever been?" 

Waverly's eyes lit up and a large smile edged onto her face, "how close are you willing to go?" 

"However close you want to." Nicole replied in a husky sounding voice, making her small girlfriend breathe heavily. The younger Hufflepuff grabbed the older one's hand and ran off in the direction of the most haunted house in Britain. 

DANGER: DO NOT PASS was written in a rushed handwriting near the gate about a quarter of a mile away from the house. They stopped for a second to eye up the house and then walked cautiously towards the Shack. Nicole noted how Waverly's free hand would grip the redheads arm and how she would squeeze the hand of the same arm whenever a strange noise came from the Haunted House in front of them. 

"You want to go straight up to the door?" Nicole asked, she hadn't believed in ghosts before Hogwarts, but she was never scared of things that go bump in the night, so the Shrieking Shack didn't terrify her. The small girl next to her, however, terrified her, but not the Shack. 

"Only if you knock on it." She stood slightly behind the ginger. 

Nicole laughed, "fine, but if something jumps out, I am leaving your ass behind."

"What?" Waverly panicked. 

"I'm joking, I'll protect you." She winked, pushing past the old gate and into the garden. The gate must have been extremely old because it fell off its hinges and landed with a loud thud on the floor, scaring the Earp slightly and making the older girl laugh. 

Waverly's heart was beating violently, and not just because of the haunted house, Nicole's brave attitude and that wink she offered melted Waverly and made her heart work overtime. Despite the cold air and snow, Waverly felt herself heat up. 

Lifting a hand to the door, Nicole knocked on, once, twice, three times before Waverly pulled her girlfriend away from the door and ran back to the safe zone still hand in hand with the tall Hufflepuff. They laughed as they ran and just as they reached the DO NOT PASS sign, Nicole tripped and fell on Waverly, landing on top of her. Still laughing, Waverly lifted her hands to cup Nicole's face. 

"Did you do that on purpose?" Waverly asked.

"Maybe." Nicole winked, leaning down and capturing her girlfriend's lips in a passionate embrace. Waverly ran her gloved hands through Nicole's loose hair, bringing her closer as Nicole kept herself up with one hand and held one of Waverly's legs in place around her waist with the other. 

They had stayed like that for what seemed like hours and seconds at the same time before a voice broke them apart. 

"Waverly? Nicole?" The shocked face of Wynonna greeted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know if it's any good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the previous chapters, but hopefully just as good!

"What are you doing?" Wynonna's expression was neutral. Nicole wasn't sure if that was positive or negative, though. 

The two Hufflepuff's quickly scrambled to their feet, "Wynonna, I can explain." Waverly began, stepping in front of her redheaded girlfriend. 

"No," Wynonna held up a hand to her sister, "you," she pointed at Nicole, "you explain, explain why you're lying on top of my little sister," she slowly walked towards the two girls, "explain why you're sticking your tongue down her throat and wrapping her legs around you." 

Nicole started to walk backwards, gulping as she talked, "Wynonna I-" 

"Don't move," the middle Earp sister barked, "stay there and tell me why you think it's a good idea to screw with my sister." 

Nicole panicked slightly, she could take on boys twice her size, she could take on any of the creatures Hagrid introduced, she could even take on Peeves the ghost, but Wynonna? Wynonna scared her more than she cared to admit. 

"Wynonna, listen." Nicole held her hands up, still moving backwards. 

"Locomotor Mortis!" Wynonna shot the leg-locking curse from her wand. Nicole felt her legs snap together and nearly fell over due to a lack of balance. "Explain, Haught." 

"Wynonna stop!" Waverly threw herself in front of her sister and girlfriend. 

The Gryffindor's nostrils flared, anger seeping from every vein in her head, "no, you thought you'd just fool around with her? That's my sister. I can't believe it, my best friend and my sister."

Nicole regained her balance by leaning her hand slightly on Waverly's shoulder, "we're not fooling around, I really really like her, you know I'd never do anything to hurt her and I respect her too much to just screw her and leave." 

Wynonna's expression softened, "and you?" She asked the smaller of the three girls. 

"I really really like her too, I haven't been this happy ever, no one has been this nice to me," Waverly smiled up at her sister, "she's shown me more care and respect since I've known her than anyone else has besides you in my fifteen years of living," she grabbed her sisters hand and squeezed them tightly, "in the last two months, I've been so happy and it's all because of her." She turned to look at the currently cursed Hufflepuff and smiled. 

Wynonna looked between the two, "well, I suppose you could have done worse, you couldn't have done better, because there's no one better. I know you'll look after her, and treat her fantastically, but remember," she pointed her wand at Nicole's throat, "you fuck her over and I'll be coming for you, Haught." 

Lowering her wand, she winked at Waverly before walking away, "oh," she turned back around, "I also don't know the counter curse, so unless you know, you might have to hop your way to someone who does." 

Nicole laughed nervously, "does that mean we're still friends?"

"Best friends, Haught-stuff, best friends." 

_

 

The youngest Earp felt huge surge of confidence when she walked through Hogsmeade, hand in hand with her redheaded girlfriend. Willa and Wynonna both knew about them and, to some extent, they both accepted and were happy for their sister's choices. 

Nearly half the school knew about them, well, the people who cared enough to know their name knew their business, and they hadn't come up against any prejudices. She's sure her ex hadn't heard about them. He never really liked Nicole, or Wynonna for that matter. He hadn't forgiven them for the incident involving his legs and a flaming incantation. He used to bad mouth Nicole more than Wynonna, he thought it'll be more acceptable to be nasty about the ginger girl in front of Waverly. 

Making their way to the Three Broomsticks, the two Hufflepuffs made their way inside, spotting Wynonna and Dolls in a booth on their own. Dolls waved the two girls over and Wynonna smiled as they approached. 

"I'm buying, who wants a drink?" Nicole said, trying to clear the air. 

Wynonna stood up, "I'll help you," she faced Dolls and Waverly, "butterbeers?" They nodded, "okay, come on Nicole."

"So," Nicole started, leaning on the bar, "how's it going with you and Dolls?" 

"Good," Wynonna scratched the back of her head, leaning closer to her friend, "I'm actually enjoying myself, he's a lot nicer and more sensitive than normal."

Nicole laughed, "called it." And gave the Gryffindor a wink. 

"What about you and Waverly?" Wynonna avoided looking at Nicole. 

"Good."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"You know what's the worst thing?"

"What?"

"Who's side do I choose in an argument?" 

They both laughed to one another, gaining a look of relief and affection from the Hufflepuff sat a few tables away. 

"You know," Nicole started after handing over the money for the four drinks, "I have the same problem with you and Dolls."

"Oh please," Wynonna placed one cup in front of Dolls and one in front of herself, "you'd be on my side, easily." 

"And how did you figure that out?"

"Because, you don't want to piss off the sister of your girlfriend." 

Nicole looked at Waverly, who nodded her head, "fair enough."

They chatted for what seemed like hours. Nothing was different. The world hadn't ended. Voldemort hadn't resurfaced. Waverly was okay and so was Nicole. Wynonna was happy with Dolls and she was happy for Waverly and Nicole. Everything was okay. 

The time had come for the Hogwarts students to leave for the school. Leaving a small tip for the barmaid, the four left the pub and walked hand in hand with their partners up towards the carriages that would take them back to their magical school. 

The Hufflepuff's walked slightly behind Wynonna and Dolls, flirting softly and being over generous with their touching. All was well, until...

WHAM!

A fist had punched through the air and hit Nicole square in the nose, knocking her off balance and taking her by surprise. She took a few seconds to collect her thoughts before the owner of the hand spoke. 

"So, I've been gone five minutes and you go ahead and steal my girl?" The voice of Champ Hardy tore through her ears, her eyes hadn't yet caught up with her senses. 

"Champ! What are you doing." She could hear Waverly scream. 

Blinking a few times, she could feel the blood pour out from her nose. Standing up to her full height, she towered over the forth year and punched him back, twice as hard. 

"First of all," she tried to talk as fluently as possible, "Waverly doesn't belong to anyone," she dragged Champ up by the scruff of his neck, "secondly, you hit me again and I'll do more than just hit you back. I'm bigger, stronger and smarter than you, I'm higher in the food chain. And thirdly," she lifted Champ off the floor slightly, "you lost Waverly's care and affection because you're a dickhead, don't blame any one else but yourself." She tossed him aside and pulled a rather flustered looking Waverly Earp away from Champ's twitching body on the floor. 

"You hit him." Was all the smaller girl could manage to say. 

"I did." Nicole wiped her nose on the back of her hand. 

"God, that was sexy." 

Nicole grinned.

_

"Stay still." Madam Pomfrey wiped away the remaining blood from Nicole's nose. 

"Stop hurting me." Nicole whined. 

"Oh for goodness sake," she threw her hands up in the air, took out her wand and muttered a spell before seeing and hearing Nicole's nose snap back into place, "sorted, now, please vacate the room."

Hopping down off the bed, she joined Waverly outside, "how's your face?" She asked, grabbing the taller girls hand. 

"Fine, better than his anyway." She used her free hand to point at the lad she knocked out who was now being assisted into the hospital wing by two other Gryffindor fourth years. 

"I like how you handled him." The Earp smiled at her girlfriend. 

"For people like him, you have to handle with dignity, but next time I promise I'll just go ape shit crazy on him." 

_

Wynonna's birthday was late December and before this year Nicole never got the chance to celebrate it with her. The winter holidays had already taken over by the time her birthday popped up, but this year Nicole would celebrate it. 

Her parents had allowed Nicole to stay at Hogwarts. They had chosen to visit the eldest Haught child in America instead of spending it with the youngest. Except, Nicole wasn't staying at Hogwarts, she was going to Purgatory. The only available relative to the Earp sisters was their aunt Gus and uncle Curtis. They had invited the Hogwarts students over for Christmas and Wynonna begged Nicole to come with. It wasn't as though she didn't like her aunt, she just found it a bit awkward and she found the conversations too forced for comfort. 

Waverly was over the moon once Nicole announced where she was going for Christmas. She had stayed at Gus' house before and knows that there are three guest rooms so chances are, they'll get to room together. 

The train ride was uneventful and a slightest bit awkward. In order to make Wynonna as comfortable as possible, the two Hufflepuffs kept their hands, legs and body's to themselves. But instead of making it comfortable, it made it awkward. Wynonna knew of the two girls good intentions, but because she was well aware of the reason behind it, she felt as though she was the third wheel. 

Meeting Gus at the platform was even more awkward for Nicole. She had never been introduced as someone's girlfriend before and despite the pride in Waverly's voice putting her mind more at ease, she tensed up when Gus looked her up and down. Wynonna broke up the tension by wrapping an arm around the taller girl's shoulders and leading them into a room marked "Floo Network". 

Nicole had never traveled by floo powder before. It was a terrifying experience, she was worried she'd not pronounce Purgatory right and she'd end up in some dinghy apartment in the middle of Moscow or in the void before the valley of the shadow of death. 

The house Gus kept was extremely homely. One could tell Gus was house proud. Waverly lead Nicole upstairs and her aunt had forbidden Waverly from shutting the door and from allowing Nicole to stay in her room. 

"Wynonna," she stated, just as Waverly pulled her girlfriend towards a room, "she'll stay with Wynonna." 

Nicole's parents sent over presents for Wynonna's birthday and three gifts for Christmas for the Earps as well as presents for Nicole that the only Haught girl had brought along with her. 

Purgatory was a magical town. There was a spell that surrounded the grounds that when a muggle stumbled across the small town by accident, they would suddenly think of a reason to turn around and leave. Muggles couldn't see it, either, it was protected and safe. Well. The magic was preserved, the town was ran by outlaws, dark wizards and creatures turned by the dark arts. Nicole often wonders why Gus and Curtis wouldn't leave, but the potential answer scared her too much to ask. 

A curse by the U.S. Ministry Of Magic kept all those who had a darkness in their hearts pent up in the town. Only those with a kindness in their eyes and love in their body's could leave. One would be surprised with the amount of people that leave. So far? Just Gus and Curtis in the past four years. 

The morning of Wynonna's birthday was a horrible one, judging by the weather. A storm warning flashed across the newspaper Curtis was reading intently. Thunder and lightning lit up the sky and broke through all silences and conversations. Wynonna wasn't too bothered, she had people around that she actually wanted around, instead of knowing that they were only around because they had to be. 

"What did you get me?" Wynonna grinned towards her best redheaded friend. 

"You'll have to open it." Nicole winked. Truth be told, she hadn't a clue what Wynonna was about to unwrap, her parents had bought and sent it without letting Nicole know what it was. 

Wynonna tore through the paper easily, making Hulk like faces and noises before coming to the centre. 

"Oh," she gasped at the gift in her hands, "it's the bang bang thing I saw in the window of that shop in Spain."

"That's antique," Nicole observed, eyes wide in shock, "Peacemaker, it was called, it's really valuable."

Gus marvelled at the gun in Wynonna's hands, "is it really a bang bang?" She did the actions with her hands. 

"No, the gun isn't live, but it is real, it's what Wynonna couldn't stop drooling over in Benidorm." Even Nicole was surprised at what was in Wynonna's hands, the story the clerk told the Haughts and Earps seemed elaborate and very much made up. Apparently the gun originated from America, one of the most famous gunslingers of the 19th century used it to kill multiple outlaws before being passed around from person to person before ending up in Madrid and sold to a pawn shop in Alicante before eventually making the small journey to Benidorm. 

"Nicole, this cost like 1,000 Euro's, how on earth did your parents afford it?" Wynonna's mouth was still on the floor. 

"I never reveal secrets." Nicole winked. 

Wynonna opened her other presents with less enthusiasm, she just wanted to hold and possibly kiss her gun alone in her room with the door closed. 

The storm outside got progressively worse and worse through out the day. Gus and Curtis had left to go and tend to Shorty's, a bar of sorts for magical beings only, leaving the four girls alone, trapped in by the weather and surrounded by alcohol. 

Willa was the first to crack open the firewhiskey, pouring everyone a glass and sitting besides the fire. Nicole was always cautious when it came to alcohol of any sorts, fair enough she was only 15, but a few of her muggle friends had pressured her into it a few times after her summer holiday to Spain. Her neighbour had a big problem with alcohol which resulted in her stomach being pumped. Nicole knew it wouldn't happen to her, but couldn't help but worry. 

"What can we play?" Willa asked, a slight glint in her eye. 

"Truth or dare?" Waverly suggested. 

"No fun, three of us are related and one is dating the only one that doesn't share the same blood, dares wouldn't be as juicy." Willa shrugged. 

"Why doesn't Wynonna decide? It's her birthday." Nicole pointed at the girl in question who was still staring at her gun. 

Wynonna snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, "never have I ever?" She suggested, pointing her gun at each girl. 

Willa and Waverly grinned, Nicole gulped, she played that game when she was fourteen in the muggle world, she lied on nearly every question. 

"I'll go first," Willa announced, "never have I ever been attracted to a gun." 

Wynonna side eyed her sister before taking a gob full of firewhiskey, "God that's rough," she coughed out, "okay, never have I ever fallen in love with my best friend's sister." 

Nicole narrowed her eyes at her friend, "to be fair, you've never met her, you could be in love with her," she looked at the cup in her hands before also downing a mouthful, "okay, never have I ever kissed a guy."

All three Earps drank, but this time it was Waverly's go, "never have I ever had sex." 

All eyes look at one another. Daring one to drink, this time it was Willa and Nicole who downed the firewhiskey. 

"Really?" Wynonna asked her friend and then her sister. 

"Bobo." Willa waved her hand to dismiss anymore questions. 

"Nicole?" Waverly smiled softly. 

The ginger sighed, "last year, room of requirements, quite a few times." Her face went beetroot red and she looked to the floor. 

An awkward silence filled the room before Willa piped up, "never have I ever checked out my sister's partner." 

Waverly and Wynonna glared at one another before both taking a gulp then high-fiving each other, "baby sister has taste." Wynonna winked. 

Waverly was slightly confused, "Nicole or Champ?"

"Nicole."

_

When Gus and Curtis finally managed to make it home, all four girls were passed out on the floor besides the fire. Willa was wrapped up in a blanket on what looks like the worlds most uncomfortable chair, Wynonna was cuddled up next to their Labrador, Ronaldo and Waverly was snuggled up next to Nicole on Gus' tiny couch. Nicole's legs stuck over the sides and Waverly was nearly on top of her girlfriend, snoring away lightly. 

The older woman woke them all up, scolded them for drinking underage before shifting them all to bed, walking with them so the two lovers didn't end up with each other. 

Christmas was one of the best the Earp sisters have had, the last four for Waverly and Wynonna were better than the previous ones, but this one trumps it. They were surrounded by family, Waverly had someone who treated her as number one priority and they didn't have to stick to school rules. 

The holidays had been and gone for the four girls and before they knew it, they were sat in a field with a bunch of degenerates waiting for a firework display to signal the start of a new year. 

The cold seeped through all six of them, a spell was cast over the field to keep it relatively warm, but the bitter cold of Purgatory canceled out the spell. Nicole had a blanket and her arm wrapped around her smaller girlfriend as they waited for the display to start. 

5 

"Nicole."

4

"Yeah?"

3

"I have something I want to say."

2

"What?"

1

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Despite freezing temperatures and weather warnings, Christmas at Gus' house hold was really rather enjoyable. New Year's Day was an incredible memory for Waverly to cling on to, a confession of love and deep passionate kisses with her girlfriend that she hopes will circulate within her mind forever. Wynonna finally getting her hands on firewhiskey after attempting to prize her fathers hands away from the glass in his hands every other Christmas, was a milestone for the Gryffindor and Willa... Well... Willa not being a dick was a pretty big thing too. 

The last Christmas Nicole had left Hogwarts for was her first Christmas at the magical school. The other three she stayed behind for. She didn't want Wynonna to be alone during the holidays, Dolls and Doc both going home. Wynonna had Waverly and Willa, but she was glad her Hufflepuff friend decided to stay. 

Ever since Nicole was a baby, she spent Christmas in Barcelona. Her mothers side of the family lived there, something to do with the team, FCBarcelona, so they visited. But she's take a cold miserable day in Purgatory over a hot sunny day in Barcelona.

Looking under her arm at the smiling face of her girlfriend, her face illuminating from the fireworks, she wouldn't have wished to be anywhere else. 

"I love you too."

_

New Years was over, they were back in school and the fifth years were getting yet another lecture about how important studying for their O.W.L.'s are. Wynonna rolled her eyes by the last class of the day, nearly reciting word for word what Flitwick was saying. 

The four friends barely saw one another for the next few weeks after. Well, Dolls and Nicole barely saw the two Gryffindor's who spent most of their study time challenging each other to duels or eating competitions. Wynonna often assured Nicole she was working hard over breakfast, before Doc snorted and nearly chocked on his juice. 

Everything was taking its toll on Nicole. She had to juggle classes, studying, quidditch practice and now Waverly and then trying to fit in three square meals and at least six hours sleep in was proving to be near impossible. 

Waverly often found her girlfriend in the library, five open books on the table in front of her and her frantically scribbling down notes on her note pad. On a few occasions Waverly joined her, slightly lost when reading what the redhead was studying, she hadn't realised how advanced Nicole was in regards to her subjects. 

Waverly was sure the older girl was overdue a breakdown. She even had a schedule of her next few weeks written down and colour coded. She finally dragged her girlfriend downstairs for breakfast one morning in late February. 

"Oh my god, she lives!" Wynonna dramatically shouted as the two Hufflepuffs made their way into the Great Hall. 

"Stuff it, Earp." Nicole grumbled, taking a book out from her bag and setting it on the table. 

"Oh no," Wynonna snatched the book from the table, "no studying, you'll fry your brain."

Nicole had a small tired tantrum which involved moaning and shaking her body, "give it back!" She lazily threw her arm across the table. 

Wynonna shook her head, "no." 

Nicole reopened her bag and pulled out a long piece of parchment, "look at this," she shoves it towards Wynonna and points to today's date, "twenty seventh of February, where does it say on here 'put up with Wynonna's bullshit'?" 

"You have a schedule?" Wynonna covered her mouth, trying to hide a laugh. 

"Yes, so if you want my attention, you'll have to apply for it so I can pencil you in." 

Wynonna wasn't sure if Nicole was being serious or not, but it didn't stop her from laughing in her friend's face as the said friend put away her schedule. 

_

The first quidditch game of the year was between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Nicole was barely prepared for the match, in fact, on the eve of the game when most players rest and recuperate, Waverly found her girlfriend frantically practising spells and enchantments in the grounds. 

Not being one for sports, Waverly didn't see the down side to what Nicole was doing, but seeing the bags under her eyes made her pull the redhead into the castle and straight to the common room. 

It was seven thirty at night and Waverly had forbidden anyone from talking to the quidditch star and forbidden Nicole from leaving her bed. Not being one to argue with the small fiery Earp, she obliged, but once her head hit the pillow, she was gone. 

Waverly woke her up at ten the next morning, giving her a chance of a lie in. 

"Hey." She whispered into the red hair that was currently draped across Nicole's face. 

"Mmm, go away." She sleepily snapped, rolling over and placing her pillow over her head.

Waverly laughed before dragging Nicole's yellow cover off of her, "come on, quidditch today, can't let Yvonne Dumbstone back into the team just because you wanted more sleep." 

Nicole snapped up, eyes wide in alarm, "no, we can't." 

Smiling, Waverly bent down to give Nicole a morning kiss before throwing the covers back on the bed, "up, now, get ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

Nicole was a heck of a lot less nervous than she was for her first game, she was more anxious about her upcoming exams than anything else. 

Her morning was a blur, between getting up and eating breakfast, there was nothing noteworthy that happened. Wynonna teasing Nicole, Waverly assuring her that she will do okay, Doc flirting with Waverly's friend, Chrissy and Dolls' blank expression was all that went down in the Great Hall. 

Getting changed was no different, a team talk, a few inspiring words and then a group hug. 

Now she's focused. Now time was moving normally. She's up in the air and now the nerves had taken over. She's beginning to regret the scrambled eggs on toast she wolfed down only minutes earlier. 

Ravenclaw were a very good team, but Hufflepuff were determined to win and prove that they're better. 

Wynonna's voice boomed once again around the stadium as the fans from their respecting houses made their way to fill the stands.

"Welcome all to another wonderful game of quidditch at Hogwarts!" Nicole could feel Wynonna cringing at her own words, "today's game is Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff!" Both fans cheered their house. 

Nicole circled the stadium before taking her place on her teams side of the pitch. She spared a glance to the Hufflepuff section as though she'd be able to make out Waverly in the crowd. 

"Today's team, starting with the guys in blue, Ravenclaw are set out as follows, goalkeeper; Malcolm Ratting, beaters; Charles Brown and Thomas Duggan, Chasers; Agnes Hughes, Kathy Brighton and Mark Gallers, and the seeker for this evening is Melissa Holloway!" 

The Ravenclaws cheered their team on, blue flags waving over their heads. 

"Now we turn to our friends in Yellow! Goalkeeper; Gary Fletcher, beaters; Rico Valdez and George Best, chasers; Nicole Haught, Michael Houghton and Demi Bronze and the Hufflepuff seeker is Liam Young!" 

More cheers, but this time from Nicole's side of the stadium, she waved over as they cheered her name. 

"The bludgers are out!" Wynonna continued, "the snitch has gone, I think, and here goes the quaffle!" 

Nicole sped as soon as she saw the quaffle move, grabbing it quickly and tossing it to Bronze. 

"Here comes Bronze, she goes passed one, she tosses it to Houghton who throws it to Haught."

The air tensed as Nicole prepared to score. 

"She shoots! No, she fakes it! She passes to Houghton and he scores for Hufflepuff! The Ravenclaw chasers closed Haught down, but didn't expect her to pass straight to Houghton who only had the keeper to beat! Ten to zero!" 

Houghton flew over to Nicole and gave her a swift high-five and a wink before getting back into position. 

"Hughes and Brighton link up perfectly before shooting towards the Hufflepuff goal, and it's... Saved! Haught soared through the air and intercepts right at the important moment! Get in Nicole! No... Professor... Yes I know I can't be bias... But it was good... Okay... Fine, Nicole try not to be so good, I can't praise you... Professor... Right, I'm sorry." 

Nicole flew as close to her broom as she could as she smiled at Wynonna's commentary. She rotates in the air to avoid a bludger before smashing the ball through the middle hoop, erupting another set of cheers from the crowd in yellow. 

The game was dominated by Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw couldn't get a sniff in. They were down three hundred and twenty to forty by the time the players in blue decided to level out the competition. 

"And Haught has the quaffle, she passed by so easily, as though no one is there before tossing to Houghton and..." Wynonna trailed off. 

A bludger had made its way from the dark haired beaters bat and straight into Nicole's face. 

BANG. 

_

Nicole woke up in the hospital wing, surrounded by the team and her four main friends. 

"Who won?" She mumbled. 

"You had your face smashed in and you're wondering who won?" Wynonna laughed, but Nicole could see the worry etched onto her face. 

"Who won?" She demanded an answer. 

"Ravenclaw." Her fellow chaser, Demi Bronze uttered. 

"Liam is in the bed next to you," Gary Fletcher, the goalkeeper, pointed to the curtains covering the view to the next bed over. 

Nicole lay back down on the pillows, trying to fight the anger bubbling in her stomach. 

"You've been out for three days." Waverly gasped out, a trail of dried tears under her eyes. 

"Three days?" Nicole sat back up, "but, I've missed too much. I need to go and study." 

Wynonna pushed her friend back down, "oh no, Haught-stuff, you're not studying, Madam Pomfrey already said that you are to stay away from books." 

"No she didn't." Waverly scrunched up her forehead. 

"She did, something about making the best Earp look bad and making the most beautiful Earp feel lonely." Wynonna winked. 

Nicole grabbed Waverly's hands, "I didn't mean to make you look bad or make you feel lonely."

The youngest Earp snorted as Wynonna grabbed a pillow from a spare bed and whacked it across Nicole's face. 

_

Exams were to start any day now. Nicole was just as nervous as Dolls, but Wynonna and Doc were frantic trying to get ready for them. Deciding to not bother studying until literally the last minute was a mistake. The two who had actually spent the year in the library were prepared for nearly anything, whereas the two lazy Gryffindor's couldn't even do a convincing Stupefy. 

Their exams were difficult and complex. Dolls and Nicole found them easier than Doc and Wynonna. The two none Gryffindors had their notes stolen from them by the other two. 

Defence Against The Dark Arts practical exam was the one all four enjoyed the most. Divination was their worst. Luckily none of the four wanted anything to do with the subject once O.W.L.'s were over. 

After their last exam of the day, the four found themselves down by the lake, cloaks tossed lazily to the side with their jumpers as they lay down on the grass. 

The sun was beating down on them and Nicole had to hide in the shade to avoid burning. Waverly made her way to the four with Chrissy and some other girl, Stephanie. 

"Hey babe," Nicole smiled as soon as she saw Waverly's grinning face, "to what to we owe the pleasure?"

Waverly sat on Nicole's lap after the taller girl moved to lean against a tree, "just wanted to see if you were okay after your exams." 

Placing a soft and sweet kiss on Waverly's lips, Nicole replied, "I'm fine, they've gone really well, it's Wynonna you have to console."

"Wynonna Earp," the blonde girl, Stephanie, started, "killed anyone yet?"

"Not yet, but it's still early." Wynonna didn't move. 

"Who's that?" Nicole whispered into Waverly's ear. 

"A girl in my classes, she's Slytherin and no one else wants to hang about with her." Waverly wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck. 

Nicole watched as Stephanie and Wynonna threw small sly digs at each other, "can't imagine why." 

Waverly stroked Nicole's loose hair before frowning slightly, "how are you feeling?"

"Are you going to keep asking me that? It's June, I was knocked out in February." 

"Yeah, for three days! Madam Pomfrey said you were to take it easy, it really ruptured your brain." 

"I am fine," she placed a kiss on Waverly's shoulder, "and it's quidditch again in two weeks, if we win by two hundred points, we win the cup."

Waverly melted at the sight of Nicole's dimpled smile, "promise you won't headbutt anymore bludgers."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole pulled Waverly down so that the older girl was lying on top of the other, "I promise." Leaning down, she captured Waverly's lips with her own. 

"Hey," Wynonna threw her shoe at the couple, "get your hands off my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last! You won't have to suffer through any more of this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has been haunted by two men for too long. Ones locked up, but the other roams free. Waverly must stand up to her demons.

Nicole's sixth year was horrendously uneventful. Hufflepuff came third in the Quidditch Cup and second in the House Cup. Waverly was busy studying for her O.W.L's so their time together was strained and on certain days, none existent. Wynonna had several arguments with Dolls leading to several break ups and several make ups. 

During the summer, the Earps went back to Purgatory and Nicole flew back to Chicago. Rumours sparked about an increase of dangerous magical creatures infesting the Region Hogwarts was nestled in, making Gus and Curtis uneasy about sending Wynonna and Waverly back after the holidays. A few whines and tantrums from Wynonna and a brilliantly planned discussion from Waverly made the two legal guardians change their minds. If they can handle a werewolf in Dolls, they could handle whatever the Forbidden Forest had in store for them. 

Waverly had kept in constant contact with her fellow Hufflepuff. They exchanged all sorts of mail, letters, pictures, bits of fudge every now and again, but it wasn't the same as seeing one another in person. It was hard to go from seeing each other every day to not seeing each other for two months. Willa had often made fun of the letters, but Waverly knew Bobo hadn't sent her anything in a while and knew better than calling her eldest sister out on it. 

She even attempted a muggle phone call. Wynonna had snuck out to a near by muggle town, stolen a few coins and used a public phone box. It was terribly dramatic. Wynonna was screaming, Nicole's mother was yelling and in the end Waverly had to put the phone back on the receiver. 

"We are not doing that again." Waverly shook her head at her sister. 

Nicole would have sent her a phone of sorts, nothing fancy, just something that could receive calls and texts. The wizarding world wasn't ready for the iPhone and the Apps that came with it, so a simple Nokia brick phone would do. But unfortunately muggle devices wouldn't work in Purgatory. In fact, if one was to attempt to use a muggle device in the small town, it would spontaneously combust. The wizards have magic, the muggles have technology. 

Hogwarts was similar. Muggle technology refused to work on the school grounds, their excuse was 'Muggles are strictly forbidden from magical places and any device that could expose the sanctity of the magical world are also strictly forbidden.' How on earth a simple muggle could find her iPod in the middle of Charms class was beyond her. 

She misses Hogwarts, and now it was her last year. Soon she had to decide what she was going to do with her life. Her qualifications were useless in the muggle world. She always looked to be a police officer, justice and order were the laws she abided by. She supposes she could be an Auror, maybe Wynonna and Dolls would go down the same route. 

Her parents asked her over and over again what her future holds. She always seemed to carefully avoid answering, a few chuckles here, a few jokes there and they're satisfied. Or so she hopes. The Haughts knew they needn't worry for Nicole was top of her class in nearly every subject, it was a constant head to head with Dolls but it didn't cause friction between the two dear friends. 

Dolls' condition calmed down severely over the years. He was finally getting used to turning every full moon. Well, he will never be used to it, but the morning after is a heck of a lot less painful than before. The bite scar was still as clear as day on his bicep. Wynonna always shown it as much affection as any other part of him. To her it made him special. Different. Wynonna liked different. 

Doc was still the same. Flirting with anything that moves. The flirting was often called desperation from a few of the Ravenclaws he seemed to favour, but it didn't deter him. In fact if anything it just seemed to encourage and motivate. 

Their seventh year was going to be different. Everything was going to be different. The work load was to become harder and more frequent and time for socialising was going to be at an all time minimum. If Nicole proceeded on the journey to becoming an Auror, social engagements were the sacrifice. But, on the bright side, no more Bobo, so that was the battle half won. 

September was only a month away, but for Waverly it seemed a life time. She hated Purgatory. She hated it's inhabitants and its negative vibes. It was a tiny town ran by criminals and she could not wait to vacate. The safest place in Purgatory (of which, evil magical creatures and dark wizards could not even walk the grounds of) happened to be the only place in Purgatory that Waverly was terrified of. It held terrible memories of a childhood wasted. 

The Earp Homestead. It had a magical curse protecting its grounds from everything dark. The only evil wizard that's been on its property was Ward Earp. To the people of Purgatory, he was a stand up guy. He allowed so many dark wizards to get away with doing dark deeds so that they never attempted to kill him or any of his kids. But to Waverly, he was the evilest person she's ever known. Now with Ward out of Purgatory, the dark souls could do whatever they wanted with the three Earps. Well, they could do whatever with Wynonna and Waverly, whereas Willa was out of bounds. The Swan family saw to that. Robert 'Bobo Del Rey' Swan was the shining star of the Swan family and whatever he wants, he gets. 

Waverly's sick and tired of being cooped up in Gus' house. Its been well over a month and Curtis refuses to let either girl out. Wynonna could deal with the incarceration, but Waverly grew infuriated with the lack of fresh air. 

Early August came and Waverly had had enough. She wanted to walk around the small town and she'd do so without Gus' permission. 

It was just past midnight when Waverly snuck out. The feel of the summer nights breeze on her face made up for lost time. It was pleasant, only a light breeze, nothing too heavy. She kept her wand in her hand, just in case, as she wandered around the empty streets. Nighttime in Purgatory was peaceful. The crickets were singing joyfully, the moon was at its brightest and not a single cloud blocked up the sky. Waverly spared a thought for Dolls as the moon bore down on her features. Her mind cleared when she once again looked up to see the stars dancing around in the sky. 

She walked and walked and walked until she started backtracking on herself, luckily with how small Purgatory actually is, she'd never run the risk of getting lost. Her mind wandered to her red headed girlfriend. She imagined Nicole walking beside her, hand in hand as they strolled the vacant streets. Nicole's dimples took over about eighty-nine percent of her brain and she didn't notice when the crickets went silent. 

"Hello, Waverly." The harsh tones of Bobo Del Rey infiltrated her ears and cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. 

She span round as fast as she could, her hair whipped through the night air. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared as her eyes focused on her eldest sisters boyfriend, "What do you want, Robert?" 

"I want to see what your insides look like." He grinned sickeningly. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and started to walk away. He laughed at her retreating figure, "I bet you're excited for your sixth year, I'm excited for you." 

The brunette girl walked a little faster than usual. Bobo made her uneasy at the best of times, but creeping around the most freaky town in the county was genuinely scaring her. 

Footsteps echoed hers and when she looked over her shoulder she spotted Bobo making a play for her. Terrified, she ran. She could feel Bobo's grin as he sprinted after her. Her legs were working on their own, she felt as though she was floating through the meadows instead of crushing the crops under her feet. Bobo was getting closer and closer until he was in reaching distance and then all of a sudden he was gone. 

Waverly turned just in time to see his catapulted body smack onto the cold hard gravel outside the Earp Homestead. She hadn't realised she had sought refuge here. She couldn't believe that this is the first and only place that popped into her head. After so many terrifying memories, she still returned here when she felt unsafe. Maybe it was the strings of curses keeping dark witches and wizards at bay, or maybe it was memories of running back here when someone was mean to her. Either way she wasn't thrilled with her choice of sanctuary. 

Dragging her feet slightly, she slowly ascended the steps of the porch. So many memories hit her all at once and suddenly she was a four year old again. Willa daring her to steal their fathers firewhiskey bottle and hide it under the floorboards of the porch. Only, when she did, Willa had woken up their father and told on Waverly. She can still feel the hardened grip on her arm, the swing of his hand and the bruising of her back. 

She shook her head. This house continues to make her feel small, weak, as though she was nothing. It wasn't the houses fault and she knows better than to blame it, but she can't help how she feels. 

Waverly placed her hand on the rough door knob and twisted it open. Everything was exactly the same. The same couches, the same fireplace, even the coat hangers were the same. She's not sure why she'd have thought anything would be different, it's been, what, two years? And not a single thing had been moved. The only change was a thick layer of dust that coated every surface. 

She had to stay the night. Once Gus and Curtis realised she was missing, they'd search the Homestead and come across her. Bobo had truly terrified her. Even with her wand readily in her hand, she chose to run. She wasn't stupid enough to do underage magic, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

She couldn't light any candles, she couldn't risk the magic being traced back to her. Instead she lay with a blanket over her on the lumpy couch, hoping a praying that Bobo had left. 

__

"WAVERLY EARP, YOU BETTER GET YOUR HUFFLEPUFF BUTT OUT HERE BEFORE I HEX IT!" Wynonna shouted across the Earp property rousing Waverly from her slumber. 

The Earp in question stumbled out the front door and straight into the tiny frame of her aunt, "Waverly, what in Merlins name are you doing here?!" She demanded. 

"Bobo chased me." Waverly looked positively terrified but it wasn't down to Bobo Del Rey. 

Gus hurried the girl from the Homestead and allowed her to walk back to her house. 

Only a few more weeks until Hogwarts. 

__

The new term started like any other. A song from the hat, first years finding out their houses and a headmistress' speech. The only thing out of place was how on edge Waverly seemed to be. She hadn't yet told Nicole about her nighttime wandering, she knew she'd get an earful from the older girl. What Bobo said and the fact that he chased her through the town still had a lasting effect on the Hufflepuff. She wouldn't admit it to Wynonna, but he had her terrified. Wynonna threatened to yell at Willa for her, but Waverly stopped her. Willa was not responsible for the actions of Bobo and Waverly wasn't going to blame her. 

"You'll be safe at Hogwarts." Wynonna kept assuring her. 

The face of a grinning Robert Swan haunted her at every turn. She even had a small panic attack in the toilet of the Hogwarts Express. But as she turns her head to the side and looks deep into the soft brown eyes of one Nicole Haught, all her worries seem to fade. 

"You want some cake?" The easygoing voice of the redhead shook Waverly from her thoughts. 

Waverly nodded. 

__

She couldn't seem to shake the words that Bobo had spoke. She should, after all it was only an empty threat, but something about his demeanour had her. Who was her sister really dating? They knew the reputation of the Swan family, but it didn't seem to bother Willa. 

She spent most of her time in the crowded Hufflepuff common room studying with Chrissy. Every so often Nicole would help them with certain subjects, but after a while Chrissy would make an exit. Her excuse was "Too many heart eyes." 

Halloween was always an important time of the year at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor in the quidditch cup. During recent years, they've become a sporting rivalry. There were always dirty hits, broken bones and the occasional coma. 

Waverly wasn't paying attention, the Hufflepuffs cheered around her for every point Nicole had either scored or help score, but her mind was elsewhere. There was someone, or something in the stands. They were alone in the empty part of the stadium. Everyone else was busy watching Nicole score again, no one seemed to notice this dark figure. 

Tired of being haunted by the mere possibility of Bobo being at Hogwarts, Waverly decided to investigate. She pushed passed her fellow Hufflepuffs and made her way over to the empty stand. She kept her wand out and ready. Bobo won't know what's hit him, she's ready to curse him into oblivion. 

Only, when she got there he was gone. If he was ever there at all. No foot prints, no indication whatsoever that he was there. Was she going crazy? Was lack of sleep effecting her this badly? She needed to talk to Nicole. She's the only person Waverly feels completely comfortable with besides Wynonna. She'll catch her after the game. 

Nicole scored another six times and helped Hufflepuff to a five hundred and forty win over Griffindor's three hundred and ninety. Waverly didn't want distract her outside the pitch, so instead she made her way to the common room. The Halloween feast was only two hours away and she contemplated waiting until afterwards to come clean to her older girlfriend. 

Waverly slumped down the stairs towards the common room alone. She had lost Chrissy and Steph somewhere in the grounds. She liked the silence, however. A few Slytherin third years skipped passed her, throwing her polite "Hello."'s and warm smiles as they went. 

She reached the opening to the common room but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned round, heart in her mouth and wand at the ready, only to come face to face with Chrissy and no Steph. 

"Chrissy, where's Steph?" She asked. 

Chrissy shrugged, "Nicole wants you to meet her down by Hagrids Hut." 

There was no emotion in Chrissy's voice. It was as though she was sleep walking. Her eyes were grey and glazed over. She looked like a zombie. "Chrissy, are you okay?" Waverly tried to rub her friends arm, but Chrissy snatched it away. 

"Fine." She replied, almost robotically, "Steph played a prank and its really effected my mobility." 

Waverly nodded, slightly unconvinced but she wouldn't put it past Steph to pull a stunt like that. Instead of questioning further, she helped Chrissy inside the common room and quickly ran towards Hagrids Hut. 

Hagrid's is a safe place, she told herself. The dark nights are upon them, but Hagrid is safe, secure, she'll be fine. The figure in the stands is still haunting her, but she's repeatedly told herself that it was just her mind messing with her. It is Halloween after all. 

A few floating candles illuminated the pathway to Hagrid's Hut. She couldn't see the familiar red hair that she associated with Nicole, but maybe she was inside. It wouldn't be the first time they've had tea and rockcake with Hagrid. 

She knocked on the door. No reply. She tried again. Nothing. Now she started to panic. Chrissy wouldn't lie to her, so maybe Steph was pranking them both. It would suit Steph to do a sickening joke on Halloween. Maybe she bewitched Chrissy and she's stood somewhere waiting to jump out. 

"Okay, come out, Steph!" She shouted, "I'm really scared! Positively terrified!" She chuckled sarcastically. 

When there was no reply, no snapped twig to indicate any signs of life, that's when she started to panic. But that feeling was nothing compared to the feeling of horror that struck her when she spotted Steph's unconscious body lying on the floor at the mouth of the Forbidden Forest. 

"Oh shit." Waverly whispered. The grip on her wand intensified. She could feel sweat dripping from her neck. 

He was here. 

"Lumos!" She yelled. A light erupted from the end of her wand and the grounds were easier to see. 

A figure stood behind her, clad in pure black. She hadn't noticed yet. He took his chance. 

"Stupefy!" He yelled at her back causing the Hufflepuff girl to get flung off her feet and smack her head off a tree. 

Bobo removed the hood from around his face. He had aged badly since Waverly had last seen him. A scar had marred his features, three long scratch marks that went from his eyebrow to his chin diagonally. 

"Bobo, you're not allowed here." Waverly trembled. She picked herself up off the floor and raised her wand. 

"Do I look like I care?" He chuckled. 

"Not particularly." The Earp shrugged. 

They stared down at each other for a few seconds before Waverly called out, "Reducto!" 

Bobo was too quick for her. He dodged it easily and threw a curse straight back at the brunette girl. Her legs were thrust into the air and she was held upside down. She thrashed her arms in an attempt to free herself, but Bobo had other ideas. Using his wand, he tossed her straight into a tree deep within the forest. 

Her back bounced off the tree trunk and she fell face first into the mud. She didn't have much time to think, all she could do was run. She ran and ran and ran until her calfs burned with exhaustion. Centaurs and spiders roamed within, but Waverly didn't care. She had to get away from Bobo. 

She fell over roots, fallen branches and a few pixies tripped her. Her knees stung with small cuts and she felt the blood cascade down her legs. Once her legs finally gave into its tiredness, she decided to stop running. 

She's been running from people for far too long. This time she was done. She was over it. She was going to show Robert Swan that he messed with the wrong Earp sister. She was tired of being treated as the weak link. Now she was going to kick some serious ass. 

The wind picked up. Bobo stood before her, the grin unwavering, his posture was confident and his wand was raised. 

Waverly mirrored him. She wasn't backing down, but Bobo wanted a fight. He knew she wouldn't run forever. He liked the chase that came with Waverly. Wynonna always threw her cards on the table, Waverly kept them close to her chest. He liked the surprise that came with the youngest Earp. 

"You want a fight? You've got it. STUPEFY!" Waverly yelled. 

The impact knocked Bobo backwards, but he was straight back up and yelling curses of himself. 

Waverly dodged as many curses as she could, using "Protego!" To deflect some back at Bobo. They both ran towards one another, shouting curses and countering whist they went. 

"Crucio!" Bobo snarled. 

It felt like a million stab wounds at the same time. She had never felt pain like it. It hurt for mere seconds, but with the sheer intensity of it, it felt like hours. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Was the curse than ended the fight. Bobo's arms and legs snapped by his side, his eyes roamed furiously. 

Waverly let out a breath and fell to her knees. She did it. She can take him up to the school and he can be taken away, hopefully forever. Willa would probably never forgive her, but at this very moment in time, Waverly couldn't give a shit. 

__

The Halloween feast was perfect. Waverly came clean to Nicole beforehand and Bobo was locked away in one of the towers. Chrissy and Steph were okay, but both had to go to the Hospital Wing. Waverly hadn't seen them since. 

Nicole was furious when Waverly told her. She was ready to pounce on Bobo, but Professor McGonagall refused to allow Nicole anywhere near him. 

"Don't be stupid, Miss Haught." She snapped her fingers, "If you so much as attempt to put yourself in danger, I will give you detention for the rest of the year." 

Nicole had stomped back to Waverly, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her into a bone crushing hug. They had promised to never avoid telling each other something ever again and Nicole kissed away Waverly's problems. 

The Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins, bones and all things orange and black. The elves had really gone all out with the food this year, Waverly must remember to thank them. 

Nicole held her hand under the table and Waverly adored the affection. One thing Nicole never lacked was letting Waverly know she loved her. A few kisses here, a few touches there and Waverly was in paradise. 

She couldn't have pictured a more perfect moment with her girlfriend. 

__

Run. 

Her lungs burned. 

Run. 

Her heart hammered its rib cage.

Run. 

Her legs were like a blur. 

"STUPEFY!" Waverly yelled. 

The curse hit its target. It slumped to the ground, grumbling and cursing as it fell. Waverly kicked it in the face. She's been chasing this thing half way across Spain, it had knocked Nicole clean out and had almost bitten Waverly. 

Ever since Waverly left Hogwarts, she chose the same line of work as her girlfriend - now wife - and her sister. As well as hunting down dark wizards and creatures, Waverly wrote several books, four on Wyatt Earp and three on the history and downfall of all the witches and wizards the Haught-Earps caught together. 

On this occasion, vampires haunted small villages in the hills of Spain. They pillaged and killed whatever and whomever they pleased, Nicole and Waverly had finally pinpointed the exact location of the leader. 

Drak. His name was as powerful to the vampire community as Lord Voldemort was to the wizarding world. He had used his unusual powers to smash Nicole against the walls of his cove, but couldn't out smart the Earp. She had managed to bind most of his powers, so instead of just shimmering away, he was forced to run. 

A few twigs snapping made her whip round with her wand raised. 

"Woah, hold on there sis!" Wynonna held up her hands in surrender. 

Waverly let out a held breath and lowered her wand, "Have you got Nicole?"

"Yeah, Xavier has her."

"Its still weird calling him by his first name."

"I know." Wynonna moaned, "But I'm technically a Dolls now, so I can't use it properly." 

"Has he apparated yet?" Waverly magically binded Drak's arms and legs. 

Wynonna shrugged, "Probably, lets join them."

Wynonna appareted alone whereas Waverly apparated with Drak. The vampire made a play for Waverly as soon as they entered the cell together. He was unsuccessful however as a curse struck him in the chest making him fall to the floor in pain. 

Waverly turned to see Nicole with her wand in her hand, blood on the side of her face, but the wound had healed already. 

"Thought you might need my help." The redhead winked to her wife. 

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, next time don't fall asleep after we find the bad guy." She winked. 

"Fall asleep?" Nicole scoffed, "Oh, you're going to pay for that." 

"I eagerly await your punishment." She slowly made her way over to where her wife was leaning and pressed a searing kiss on the taller girls lips, "But I think I'll be out of trouble before we get home." 

__

Nicole decided as soon as they were engaged that they were going to live in a muggle friendly community. Not only was she a muggle born and at risk from discrimination from a few pure blood families, she was also raised in a purely technology based background. 

They often cuddled together on their couch, Netflix on and wine poured, laughing over the latest comedy that had been added or cowering at the latest horror.

Sometimes Waverly liked to remind herself about what she has. Nicole, her job, the cat snuggled on her lap, everything she's worked so hard for has come together. She's finally at a point in her life where she's truly happy. There was one thing missing though. 

"Nicole, I want to start a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! About bloody time too. I had to find a good way to end it and I reckon Waverly kicking ass was the best way to go considering the other chapters are mainly Nicole based. 
> 
> This would have been uploaded sooner, but I write in my phone and I upgraded not so long ago and lost the original draft. 
> 
> To anyone who reads the last chapter; thank you for sticking by this story to the cute end! You're amazing.


End file.
